The Pirate's Treasure
by chibi-excel
Summary: Pirate Captain Antonio wants one thing, and one thing only; a mermaid. Boy or girl doesn't matter, as long as they are royalty and can make him jewels.He's got his wish, but dealing with this prince is going to be much harder than he thought. Spamano
1. His royal merman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter One: His royal merman**_

* * *

Mermaids are beautiful creatures, no matter the gender. They, like most living things, have a sort of hierarchy. It consists of royalty, high class, middle class, all those that are in human societies. The main difference between them and humans, aside from the water and tails, are their royalty. Unlike human royalty, mermaid royalty have earned their crown.

In their blood lies special abilities; their tears create the most valuable jewels on land and water, and they are able to go on land by sprouting legs. For many years a common misconception was their inability to come on land, then they thought all of them were capable of it. It was only a few years ago, when a merman from the waters of northern Italy came on land for a man he loved.

He informed the world it is only their royalty with these abilities, and others that he could not tell them of. The only thing they all had in common that would be useful to humans was their ability to pick up any language as soon as they hear it, although it is not of much use to those who can't come on land. This informative merman is actually a prince, whose name is Feliciano.

The day he met a pirate named Ludwig he immediately became enthralled by him. From then on he would frequently visit him until one day when they finally admitted their feelings for one another. Upon his realization of their mutual affections, Feliciano decided to remain on land with the man he loves, creating jewels every day for their captain, Ludwig's elder brother, Gilbert.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a world class pirate, envies his friend's good fortune. Now whenever they meet, Gilbert rubs in the success he has had since gaining their own merman. Of course Antonio is not hurting, even with the merman Gilbert isn't as good of a pirate as him, but it's the idea someone as great as him doesn't have something as prestigious as someone else.

This would be his reason for dropping a net in the waters or southern Italy. For the last week he has been fishing, in a sense, for his own mermaid. He has no preference of gender, looks, attitude, or anything but their social status. All he wants is a royal jewel maker.

So here they are, his men dragging nets in the water while others set up a tall container of water in Antonio's large bedroom. They have been trying for too long for his taste, and right when he is about to call it off one of his men runs to him in his office.

"Captain, we've caught one! He looks a lot like captain Gilbert's merman, so we're sure he's royalty!" The man says and Antonio's eyes light up. "He has not taken the form of a human yet, so we placed him in the container in your bedroom."

Antonio smiles, patting the man on the back. "Good job, young man!" He says before heading to his room. Once inside he stares in awe at the sight in front of him. There in the water is a strangely beautiful boy, far better looking than Gilbert's own merman in Antonio's opinion.

"What am I doing here?" The boy asks and Antonio walks closer.

"Are you related to Feliciano?" Antonio asks, reaching the container and placing a hand on it.

"I am related to that traitor, what does it matter?" The boy asks gruffly, crossing his arms in annoyance, but Antonio sees the concern on his face.

"Do not worry, he is fine." Antonio reassures him. "I simply wanted to make sure you are royalty. I am captain Antonio Carriedo, and you are?"

"Lovino." He answers quickly. "At least in your language that's what it is."

"Lovino, hm? Such a nice name…" Antonio says, smiling at him. "And what is it in your language?"

"Like hell I am going to tell you that." Lovino huffs. "You know I can easily leave, right?"

"You could…but you won't." Antonio says, his friendly smile turning to a playful smirk. "You miss Feliciano, I can tell. I happen to be best friends with the captain of the ship he is on. If you make me jewels every day for a month, I will bring you to him. Granting you also make jewels for me during the trip to his location as well."

Lovino stares at Antonio surprised. "Are you…blackmailing me?" He asks and Antonio shrugs.

"I believe this would fall more under the category of bribery…but yes."

"I won't do your bidding. I do not cry." Lovino says and Antonio whistles.

"Ohh~! How strong of you! Worry not, it doesn't need to be from sadness or joy, correct? I will simply have you chop onions every day."

"…I really don't like you. I'm not entirely sure Feliciano is worth it." Lovino groans.

"Well, if you do not do it willingly…I can always chain you to something. My bed is pretty sturdy." Antonio says and Lovino fumes, going under the water to bring his face closer to the pirate's.

"I will not be a prisoner. There are many things you do not know about mermaids, specifically the royalty. I would get out." Lovino points out in a slightly garbled voice from talking under the water.

"Ah…so much stubbornness, it's cute." Antonio teases, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the glass in front of Lovino's lips.

"Wha-?" Lovino gasps, backing away in the tank. "I will not be coming out now! You cannot kiss me! Ever! Understand?"

"I will try to contain myself." Antonio says dully, only having done it to rile him up in the first place. "Now if you would be a good boy and come out…"

"Fine! But keep all chains, lips, and onions to yourself!" Lovino commands and Antonio nods.

"I suppose I should get used to your commanding attitude, since you are a prince, hm? It's been so long since someone has so boldly ordered me around…" Antonio says, before smirking at Lovino. "I kind of like it."

"Well good for you." Lovino says, popping his head back out from under water. "Because my commands will be heard, and they will be met. I'm aware of how valuable our tears are on land, and if I am going to do something so great for you than you will do things for me." He orders and Antonio nods, his eyes now fixed on Lovino's tail as a strange whirlpool forms around it. In this the tail splits down the middle, slowly turning to pale white skin and the fins turning to feet.

"You are a very impressive creature." Antonio says and Lovino rolls his eyes, lifting himself out of the tank and onto the floor completely naked.

"Of course I am, Antonio, I am royalty."

"Hmm…I don't believe I have ever seen such a beautiful physique on a man."

Lovino smirks. "Of course you have not! Now take me for food, I am hungry!"

Antonio looks at him surprised. "Um…don't you want clothes…?"

"Clothes…?" Lovino asks. "You mean the fabric you wrap around your bodies? Why do you do that anyways?"

The Spaniard laughs a little and pats Lovino on the head, much to the boy's annoyance. "My, you have so little understanding of humans! I suppose I cannot leave you to your own devices. Lovino, mi Tesoro, humans do not walk around with their lower extremities hanging out. Your mermaids cover their breasts, correct?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods. "Well, men cover that lower appendage you have for the same reason mermaids cover their breasts." He explains watching as realization, and horror, comes to Lovino's face.

"Dear god! What is wrong with your bodies?" Lovino asks appalled. "They are so disgusting!" He hisses. "Hurry and give me clothing, than! A prince should not be in such compromising dress!"

"Of course, mi tesoro." Antonio says, walking over to his closet and pulling out old clothing of his. "These will be loose, but they will work for now. Later we will find a member of my crew who is around your size to give you clothes."

Lovino nods, laying the clothing out on the bed and staring at it. "…How does it attach to my person?" He asks and Antonio sighs.

"Are you going to speak like this the entire time? You will stick out like a sore thumb among pirates with such sophisticated language…" Antonio points out as he comes over and holds up the shirt. "Now, I suppose I will dress you until you catch on and can do it yourself."

Lovino looks at Antonio a little surprised, watching the man as he carefully dresses him. "Perhaps you are not as wretched as I initially thought…"

"How kind of you to say." Antonio says, amused at all of this. He wanted a mermaid to just sit there and do his bidding, yet it has already turned the other way around. It's a wonder that he is alright with this, even he doesn't know why though.

"So, what exactly is a pirate?" Lovino asks, taking Antonio's captain hat off of his head. He inspects it for a moment as Antonio helps him into pants. After deciding it is clean he places it on his head own experimentally and lets out a surprised gasp when the hat quickly falls over his eyes, only coming to a stop at his nose. "Wh-what is this thing?" He exclaims in shock and Antonio laughs a little, lifting it off his head.

"That is my captain's hat, Lovino." Antonio explains, setting it back on his own head. "It is far too big for you, and is not for you to wear in the first place. Since it is a captain's hat, anyone who would dare to take it would usually be killed." He says, noticing a small flash of fear come to Lovino's face. "You are too important to kill though, so I will let it slide. Don't try to touch it in public though, because it is seen as an offense to your captain and my men would not take kindly to you offending me."

"Your men sound like a bunch of maids." Lovino says annoyed and Antonio looks at him confused for a second.

"What-? Oh…do you mean slaves?" Antonio asks and Lovino gets a little annoyed.

"What's the difference?"

The Spaniard let's out an exasperated sigh. "You are already exhausting. I expect many jewels from you for my troubles."

"I will give you all the tears you need, and if you give me one more thing…I will stay with you for more than the time it takes to see my brother." Lovino says.

"Ohh? And what does mi tesoro want?" Antonio asks, knowing he is going to say yes to whatever Lovino asks for. For the jewels he will create, Antonio would do just about anything.

"I want to see the human world." Lovino answers, surprising Antonio a little.

"It's called 'land'…or above water, I suppose. Setting that aside though, why do you want to see it?" Antonio asks and Lovino looks away embarrassed.

"I am a prince, Antonio. The only places I have been are the palace and the nearby towns. Of course that is in my world…or…underwater…? And that place really all looks the same, but I have heard that the above water is much more diverse and unique. So while I am here, I wish to see it." Lovino answers and Antonio smiles.

"So I will be your escort around the world and to your brother…for the jewels you will produce. You will need to produce a lot of jewels, Lovino."

"I will produce you a thousand a night." Lovino says and Antonio stops breathing for a second.

"A-a thousand? Dios mio, Lovino, you are amazing!" Antonio exclaims and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Of course I am, idiot."

"But…how will you make so many a night? Feliciano doesn't even make that many in a month."

Lovino smirks. "I know more about these things than Feliciano, of course I can make jewels faster and at larger quantities. When I produce the tears for these jewels, however, I require a solitary room."

"Understandable. So, is that all you need? When will you start?" Antonio asks and Lovino sighs, turning away for a moment before looking back at the man holding a jewel.

"Here's the first of many. Consider this one a bonus, for assisting me in getting dressed." Lovino says, handing the jewel to Antonio.

"Lovino, I do believe this is the start of a very good partnership."

"Huh? Like a couple? I'm pretty damn sure that's the thing I told you I wouldn't be." The prince says annoyed and Antonio sighs.

"We really have to get a better grasp on your language abilities…"

"My language is perfect you Visigoth!" Lovino fumes and Antonio twitches.

"What the hell? How is that in your vocabulary but the correct form of partnership isn't?"

"Shut up you bastion!"

Antonio groans. "You mean bastard!"

Lovino crosses his arms and huffs. "That's what I said, bastard!"

"…A thousand jewels a night…a thousand jewels a night…a thousand jewels a night…" Antonio chants to himself and Lovino looks at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating a personal mantra to keep me from killing you."

* * *

A/N: Lovino is so delightfully ignorant in this one XD Hmm...I wonder how many stories this makes that I am working on now...oh well. I regret nothing~!


	2. His royal pain

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Two: His Royal Pain**_

* * *

Antonio looks to the merman in front of him, debating on whether or not he should introduce the boy to his crew. Granted he is small and looks weak, but that isn't even the main thing that worries him. What worried him is the complete and utter ignorance of the human culture that Lovino seems to display. Even now, as he's watching the boy, he's staring at Antonio's brush completely lost.

"Is this a weapon?" Lovino asks, poking the brush edges and wincing. "Why do you keep it in your bedroom?"

Antonio sighs. "That's a brush, you comb your hair with it." He explains and Lovino looks at him in shock.

"You brush your hair with something so painful?"

"Ugh…it's not painful…" Antonio groans, walking over and taking it out of Lovino's hair before reaching behind his head and brushing his hair. "See? It feels nice, right?"

Lovino's cheeks are soon a light shade of red as he stares up at Antonio curiously. "I have never seen such a device used on hair."

"What do you use to keep your hair under control and untangled?" Antonio asks, continuing with his light brushing.

"I didn't need to do anything, we were underwater. Your hair doesn't really get tangled underwater. Perhaps the women's did, but I am unfamiliar with our female's form of primping." Lovino answers, looking down and noticing something protruding from Antonio's pocket. "What is this?" He asks, pulling the object out before Antonio can protest.

"L-Lovino…that's a knife, a weapon. You can't play with that." Antonio says nervously.

"I think I like it." Lovino says, a mischievous look coming to his face. "I should have one."

"Like hell I'm trusting a boy who can't even change his own clothes with a weapon." Antonio huffs and Lovino stands up.

"I suppose you do not want any jewels than." The boy says and Antonio looks at him amused.

"Oh? You're trying to blackmail me? Look here, Lovino, you might be my most valuable treasure, but I won't allow a small kid to boss me around." Antonio walks over to Lovino, grabbing his wrist forcefully and yanking the knife out of his hand. "I'm giving you many things already, but I won't give you something to hurt yourself with."

"I'm not going to hurt myself with it!" Lovino huffs and Antonio rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say. I'm still not giving you one." Antonio says, taking his hand. "Now let's go to the deck. Might as well get that mess over with quickly."

Lovino stares down at their hands a little confused. "The holding of hands is an act done only by lovers, isn't it? To be so casual at such an activity…would make you a man of loose morals."

"I'm not one for sex, if that is what you're implying." Antonio says. "I have never had it due to my morals, as a matter of fact. Money and success first, those sort of things after. Not to mention holding hands is NOT that intimate."

"If you say so. Also, I want to go on record, your reasoning for not participating in sexual intimacy sound fairly stupid." Lovino mumbles and Antonio sighs.

"I don't want to hear what you think is stupid, now let's just go."

"Is holding hands really necessary? You kind of piss me off and the idea of touching you for a prolonged time annoys me."

Antonio looks at him annoyed. "Well you annoy me too, but I don't trust my men around a merman. No one else is getting you."

"Good. While I don't like you, I dislike the other humans much more." Lovino says and Antonio smirks.

"Good to hear. Best of a bad situation is still best in some way. As long as you prefer me over everyone else, we'll be fine."

"I still hate you though."

"Keep telling yourself that." Antonio says, bringing him up to the deck.

Lovino looks around in disgust at the unclean, drunken men around him. None of them are capable of standing straight apparently, and all of them have taken to cursing every other word. "What the fuck is this?"

"This is a ship of pirates. Your new home."

"They are gross. How are you the best kept one of them all, you bastard? Perhaps brushes are not as well-known as you made them seem."

"They live as they please." Antonio says. "It's part of being a pirate. I like to keep up my look, but if they do not, they don't need to."

"You should change that rule, because it is disgusting. I'm rethinking my idea of staying here." Lovino grumbles and Antonio sighs."

"I will make them clean themselves every day. Now calm down."

"Ugh…whatever it is you pirates do…your hygiene is gross, poor, abhor able."

Antonio smirks. "What is that? You think my men are adorable? I will spread the good news."

"If you tell anyone that horrid lie I will remove your strange extra appendage with…that." Lovino says, pointing to a spoon.

"…So…you're gonna castrate me with a spoon?"

"What are those-? I mean…yes!"

"Heh, your threats might be scarier if you weren't so cute." Antonio teases, patting Lovino on the head.

"D-don't call me cute, bastard."

"You cursing is very uncute."

"Then I'm only ever gonna curse from this point forward…bastard!" Lovino says awkwardly and Antonio goes to say something before one of his men come up to them.

"Captain! I don't think I've ever seen you hanging around one person for so long." The man says and Lovino looks at Antonio suspiciously.

"Are you positive that you are not a lecherous man?" Lovino asks. "Because all signs indicate you are."

Antonio shoots his crew member a glare before turning to Lovino. "I swear that I'm not a pervert. Now come on, we need to feed you."

"I am not hungry." Lovino says, contorting his face in disgust at the thought of what such disgusting men could possibly eat.

"Yes you are, don't make that face. I swear you are such a child." Antonio sighs, dragging Lovino to his office where a large spread of different foods is. "My men might not be the most sophisticated…but I still feed them the best."

"How admirable." Lovino says, moving up to the food and staring at it. "This…all looks so strange."

"Well, what do you usually eat, prince?"

"I suppose to you it would be considered water food."

"…Sea food."

"Yes, that."

Antonio thinks for a minute before walking down the table to a bowl of spaghetti. "This is not sea food…but it comes from the land near where we captured you." He holds it out to the boy. "Try it."

Lovino eyes it suspiciously. "It looks like blood."

"Please don't try to ruin spaghetti for me, Lovino." Antonio groans, setting the bowl down at a nearby desk and sitting Lovino down in front of it. "Now try it. If you do not like it I have other things to give you. Fish and whatnot."

"You eat fish?" Lovino asks horrified. "B-but-! They are a loving household pet!"

"Are you fucking serious? What do you eat then?"

"Everything but fish. Or dolphins."

Antonio rolls his eyes. "Just eat the damn spaghetti."

"Hmph. Whatever you say, fish eating heathen." Lovino mumbles, taking a small bite, followed by a big bite, followed by the whole thing.

"I'll take it you like spaghetti." Antonio says, handing him a napkin.

"The sauce…what was in the sauce…?" Lovino asks and Antonio smirks, grabbing a tomato from the table and tossing it to the teen. "Hm…? How do you eat this?" He mumbles, taking out a fork and poking at it.

"Um…no…you bite into it." Antonio says, taking the tomato from Lovino and biting a small piece off. "Like that."

"Ohhh, what a strange food…" Lovino mumbles, snatching it up from Antonio's hands and biting into it as well.

"Um…I was gonna give you a new one…" Antonio sighs and Lovino's eyes light up.

"This is fantastic! Antonio, this is beautiful! Beautiful!" Lovino exclaims.

"Pretty sure you're going for delicious…how you mess those two up both confuses and worries me…"

"Do you have more of these?" Lovino asks, standing next to him now. "I think I love these!"

Antonio smiles a little. "Well, at least you have good taste."

"Of course I do, I'm a prince. Our taste is refined, like everything else about us." Lovino says, taking another bite.

"…So Feliciano running around naked all the time is considered refined?" Antonio asks, smirking as Lovino chokes on the tomato.

* * *

A/N: I was gonna wait to write another chapter...but...wwooooowww the first chapter of this got so many reviews! It made me want to write immediately! I really didn't think people would like it that much. XD Anyways, I'll try to keep everyone's interested in this. :D


	3. His royal nightingale

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Three: His Royal Nightingale**_

* * *

Antonio stares at the merman exhausted. "Get out of my bed."

"I will not. You will sleep on the floor." Lovino says and Antonio glares.

"You have to make my jewels. Go make them now or I will put you in a room with one of my men." Antonio threatens and Lovino pales.

"F-fine! I'll go to your office!" Lovino huffs, standing up and leaving the room.

"Finally…some sleep…" Antonio mumbles, crawling into bed. He lies there completely silent, just listening to his ship. Upstairs he can hear some of his men still drinking and now singing, down where he is all he can hear is snoring, and where he knows the office is he hears nothing. Not feet, not Lovino breaking anything as he assumed would happen, nothing. He shrugs it off, deciding Lovino hasn't reached it yet.

After half an hour of lying there listening and hearing absolutely nothing in the room, Antonio finally begins to worry. That little idiot could have gotten lost, jumped overboard, gotten grabbed by the drunks up there to join them, or worse. One of his men could have gone after Lovino. Lord knows the boy is cute, ridiculously cute. He's pretty naïve too, probably doesn't even know what actual sex is. One of them could just tell him they are teaching him to fight and end up…

"Lovino! I'm coming!" Antonio exclaims, jumping out of bed and quickly sliding on his boots and coat before running up to the top deck. He searches the office and finds no sign Lovino even went there, than looks overboard to see if there was any sign of him down there. "Shit! I should have known to keep him in the room, you never let a baby go on its own!"

"…Baby? Do you want me to push you over?" Lovino asks, placing a foot on Antonio's lower back.

"There you are you little-!" Antonio groans. "Where the hell were you? You said that you were going to my office!"

Lovino stares at him confused. "How do you not know I was in there?"

"Because I've been in my room for the past half hour waiting to hear you enter it!" Antonio answers before twitching a little. "Ah…wait…"

"So you were worried? How nice of you." Lovino says dully. "I did head to the office, but then I smelled something really good." He turns around and picks up a bottle of wine. "This stuff is great. I got a bottle from those men who are making strange noises." The merman motions over to the drunks. "Are they dying? Having seizures? Those noises are really creeping me out…"

Antonio lets out a heavy sigh of relief. "Ah, you idiot, don't do that again! They aren't dying, they are singing."

"That is how you sing up here?" Lovino asks in disgust. "Ours is far more beautiful."

The Spaniard smirks. "Oh? So I gained a nightingale as well?" He asks, taking the wine from Lovino and drinking from it as he walks over to a barrel, being followed by the boy.

"What is a nightingale? And give that back!" Lovino commands and Antonio stares at the boy amused before licking the mouth of the bottle. "Ugh! You disgusting heathen! I will just go get another one!"

Antonio grabs his wrist before he can leave and pulls the boy to stand between his legs. "Not yet you aren't. Where are my jewels?"

"I have them here." Lovino groans, handing him a pouch filled with shinning jewels of various colors. "Now let go."

"Nope." Antonio says, taking a drink from the wine bottle before setting it down. "I demand one more think from you for my troubles. If you are good enough, I will let you sleep in my bed."

Lovino looks at him intrigued. "I'm listening."

"Sing for me. Something from where you are from. In your native language. Then tell me the meaning." Antonio commands and Lovino blushes a little.

"S-singing isn't just idly used where I'm from. It is used for courting, battle, or plain old seduction." Lovino explains and Antonio smirks.

"What magnificent used for it. How do they affect these things?" Antonio asks curiously.

"The battle ones…we reach notes that it will drive them mad and make them kill one another. Courting songs are simply sung to show your feelings for someone, allowing them to feel your emotions. Seduction…well…that is used to turn another mermaid on so they will have sex with you…" Lovino mumbles the last part.

"And what is mermaid sex?" Antonio asks.

"I-it's…a woman laying her eggs and the man fertilizing them…" Lovino answers. "Wh-what is human sex like?"

Antonio pales a little. He really doesn't want to have this conversation with the clueless merman yet. "Um…I will tell you when you're older."

"What? That's not fair!" Lovino whines and Antonio sighs.

"You really are a baby…if I told you now you wouldn't even understand anyways, so just wait. I'll be making sure you don't have it before then anyways." Antonio says and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Hey! Captain, new boy, come over with us!" One of the drunken crew calls and Antonio grins at them, dragging Lovino back over.

"So what were you two doing, captain?" The other man asks and Antonio smirks.

"I was about to have my little Lovino sing for me." Antonio says and the men's eyes light up.

"That sounds like a great idea!" They exclaim and Lovino blushes more.

"B-but…! I don't sing for groups!" Lovino whines and Antonio looks to him reassuringly.

"You will be fine. Close your eyes if it makes you feel better." He offers and Lovino does just that. As soon as he closes his eyes he opens his mouth and begins to sing. It is the most beautiful sound any of them have ever heard. The song is joyful, yet deep, as if he is singing the praise of a god. It's pitch is smooth as the tone raises and falls with new notes. His language, the one used by mermaids, sounds Latin and almost angelic. Once he finishes, Lovino slowly opens his eyes and sees the men grinning ear to ear.

"He is incredible captain!"

"Absolutely magnificent!" The men praise and Antonio looks to Lovino, beaming with pride.

"Yes, my Lovino is quite impressive. Truly the greatest treasure I have gained." Antonio says, patting Lovino on the back. "Now men, if you will excuse us, we will be retiring to bed."

The men stare at them in shock before one speaks up. "You are sharing your bed? But you have never let someone sleep in your room. Could it be on top of everything else, this creature is giving you sex as well?"

Antonio thinks for a minute before wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "Indeed he is. Make sure to spread the word so everyone knows not to touch him." He orders and they nod. "Now let us go to bed, Lovino."

"Wha-? Wait-! You son of a-!" Lovino is silenced by a hand over his mouth as Antonio drags him into the bed room.

"You will go with it, Lovino. If they believe you are my lover they won't ever mess with you. If you are just some creature I am using to expand my wealth, the crew will see you as a shared object. If you are my lover they will see you as only mine."

"I do not understand the politics of these pirates. Are you not supposed to be friends who do not betray one another?" Lovino asks and Antonio laughs.

"Your ignorance is never ending, is it Lovino? Pirates are thieves, liars, and murderers. There is no friendship, aside from what I have with Gilbert, Francis, and their relatives. Those bonds were formed before becoming pirates, however, so they do not count." Antonio explains. "In fact, most if not all of these men will leave when we land next time and be replaced by new ones."

Lovino stares at him in shock. "Is that not lonely? Mermaids stay in universities."

"Schools, Lovino, please don't mess that up again. I also thought that term was only used for fish." Antonio says and Lovino tilts his head a little in confusion, trying to remember.

"Is it…?"

"It is. I understand what you are saying though. So how big are these 'schools'?"

"Around one hundred of us at least. We swim around out area of the sea. My brother and I each had out own schools of others that we governed over when we each reached sixteen." Lovino explains. "But setting that aside…how long do you usually have people stay on your crew?"

"Let's just say…even if you only stay with me until we meet up with your brother…it will be the longest I have had a specific person onboard." Antonio answers and Lovino frowns a little.

"That's kind of sad." Lovino mumbles, sitting down on the bed. "So what do I sleep in? Can I slumber without this fabric wrapped around me?" He asks and Antonio twitches a little.

"Not in my bed with me you aren't." Antonio says and Lovino blushes.

"W-we're sharing this small bed? The one I had for only myself was at least three times the size…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio rolls his eyes.

"You will be fine, prince. You can take off your pants and shirt, but the underpants I gave you I expect to stay on."

Lovino smiles a little. "Thank you." He says, standing up and taking the clothing off. "I do not like this clothing…it feels strange. it would be much better to be naked."

"Like your brother does?" Antonio teases and Lovino glares.

"He does not! I told you not to tell me such lies anymore! He might be a bit out of touch, but he would not do something so undignified!"

"Just so you know…you drinking that wine out of the bottle was 'undignified' and not in the least 'refined'. Most people with class use a cup." Antonio explains and Lovino pales.

"Y-you let me do something so shameful? You bastard!"

"Ah, you got it right all on your own this time!" He teases and Lovino huffs.

"Do not mock me or I will remove these underpants and sleep in your bed like that anyways!"

"If anyone else were to say that they would be dead by now …"

* * *

A/N:Their first night together is finished! I see a lot of deals and wagers going on between these two in their time together XD Along with a totally healthy dose of blackmail and bribery. Anyways, next chapter Antonio will be getting a new crew, with familiar faces.


	4. His royal landing

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Four: His Royal Landing**_

* * *

Lovino paces around Antonio's room, his face bright red. He's been on the ship for a month now, creating his quoted amount of jewels every night, yet he is still mistreated! Every time he leaves the bedroom, Antonio comes out of nowhere and latches onto him so people believe they are 'together', since apparently that is the safest thing for Lovino. It's such a big title that everyone only calls him by 'the Captain's lover' or 'the Captain's mermaid', its degrading! He has a name!

Not to mention all of the touching and strange words like 'honey' are annoying. Why would he want to be some sticky human food? Just the thought of being sticky grosses him out. It must be an insulting name.

"Lovino, we're arriving at port soon." Antonio says, entering the room where the boy is pacing. "Ahhh you're still worked up over a simple slap on the ass? You need to lighten up prince!"

"I will lighten up when I have gouged your eyes out with a spoon." Lovino says bitterly. "Bastard."

"This right here is why I didn't want you up on deck, dealing with the men, I knew their bad language and anger would rub off." Antonio sighs and Lovino huffs.

"It's you that pisses me off, not them! Those drunkards keep their hands and words to themselves! None of them call me sticky!" He complains and Antonio looks at him a little amused.

"Sticky? When have I said this?" Before Lovino can explain, Antonio waves it off. "Your strange logic doesn't matter right now; I have to go man the crew as we dock." He says, heading out to leave an annoyed Lovino behind.

"Ugh…son of a dog…" Lovino grumbles and Antonio laughs from the other side of the door.

"You mean bitch, Lovino! It's 'son of a bitch'!" He corrects in amusement, laughing as he heads up the stairs.

Lovino hates when Antonio does that, correcting him. It's not his fault their language is so weird! He should be grateful for the corrections, but they annoy him. Being wrong pisses him off. It also makes him a little scared to talk when they land; what if he says something wrong and a person other than Antonio laughs? Sure, Antonio's laughing is annoying but he's more okay with him laughing than some stranger.

"Lovino, we're here." Antonio says, coming back into the room after a while. "Now when we go out, don't mention I'm a pirate, understand? I will be a merchant, and you will be my brother."

Lovino looks at him confused. "I thought the lie was I am your lover. Why is it changing?"

Antonio smirks a little. "Don't want it to? Well I assure you it will stay lover on the ship, worry not."

"That is NOT what I am worried about you pervert!" Lovino yells and Antonio remains silent for a minute.

"Let me ask you something. If you and I were together, what kind of relationship would that be?" Antonio asks and Lovino looks at him annoyed.

"A very unhealthy one."

"Well…that's true…but I mean because of our genders…what would it be called?"

"Homogenous." Lovino answers and Antonio sighs.

"Homosexual, Lovino, homosexual. The only relationships allowed above water are heterosexual. Homosexual relationships are looked down upon thanks to Christians. Well…probably not just them…but they are who I like to blame." Antonio says and Lovino stares at him confused.

"What does the gender of two people in love matter? Humans make no sense…" Lovino says annoyed. "Of course I don't intend to ever love a man, especially you, but censoring someone's feelings is cruel. Love was never censored in the sea. As long as both were willing, and their ages were reasonable, anything really went."

Antonio smiles a little and pats him on the head. "For someone who is so bad at our language, you are pretty smart Lovi."

"Fuck you."

"Ahh, you have been spending far too much time with these men. Thank goodness they are all leaving today!" Antonio says and takes Lovino's hand. "Now allow me to escort my prince around town." He teases and Lovino glares.

"Don't patronize me you lowly pirate." Lovino huffs and Antonio laughs, leading him out and onto land.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat first." Antonio says, dragging the boy down the road until he hears a groan behind him. "Lovino?" He asks, looking back at the teen clinging to his hand with both of his own.

"I-it's so still…I feel dizzy…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio looks at him confused.

"How could stillness make you dizzy?"

"I have grown accustomed to gentle rocking both under water and on your ship. I have never been somewhere so still…it hurts my head…" The merman explains and Antonio sighs.

"What do you want? Me to carry you and rock you?" He asks and Lovino looks at him curiously.

"Is that-?"

"NO."

Lovino huffs. "Well do not offer something unless you intend to do it!" He complains, starting to kneel down. "Ugh…s-so…still…"

"Oh for the love of-!" Antonio groans and kneels down in front of Lovino. "Get on my back,that should be enough rocking for you."

Lovino looks at him surprised for a moment before climbing onto his back. "Is this allowed by human standards?" He asks and Antonio shrugs.

"More so than me carrying you bridal style."

"How can you carry me in the style of a horse's reigns?" Lovino asks curiously and Antonio sighs.

"Different bridal. The one I'm referring to is a woman when she gets married." Antonio explains and Lovino rests his head on his shoulder, looking around the town.

"I see…oh! What is that building?" Lovino asks, pointing to a large church. "It's beautiful!"

"That's a church." Antonio explains. "Want to go inside?"

"I'm fairly certain I don't. From what I have gathered of those above water, all beautiful things have a dark secret." Lovino says, staring at the beautiful building. "It is best to see beautiful things from afar."

Antonio smirks. "How very smart of you. What caused you to learn this on the ship?"

"You." Lovino says dully.

"So I'm beautiful and have a dark secret?" Antonio asks amused.

"Well…I suppose it works for you as well…but I meant the things you own. That lovely closet in your room is full of weapons, your clothing has been stolen from people you killed…" Lovino reaches forward and touches the cross-shaped necklace hanging from Antonio's neck. "And you have used this jewelry that is so precious to you as an eye gouging device towards a crew member who tried to steal from you. Because of these I have surmised it is best to never enquire about the beautiful things out here."

"Hm…so I taught you something right." Antonio says. "Well, let us go meet Francis at the tavern."

"Who is Francis?" Lovino asks, surprised Antonio is actually using someone other than his, Gilberts, or Feliciano's actual name.

"He is a childhood friend of mine. His ship was burned by townspeople not too long ago, so we are taking in him and his men." Antonio explains, heading into a tavern.

"What the hell? This place is absolutely disgusting!" Lovino hisses and Antonio sighs.

"Don't say that when you are inside the actual building."

"I can't help it…it reeks and is covered in dirt." The boy says, burying his nose into Antonio's shoulder. "Is there not a nicer place to meet this friend?"

"Hah! What is this? You have a growth on your back, mister!" A voice calls in laughter. Antonio and Lovino look over to the man; he's old and thin with a beard that reaches the table. It appears he is also missing a tooth, which makes Lovino recoil in disgust.

"This is my brother, his legs are weak." Antonio lies and the man laughs.

"So he's lame? Take the little bastard out back and shoot 'im dead! Far less annoyance for you!" The man says and before he or Lovino know it, Antonio is holding a gun to the man's head.

"The only death that would lead to less annoyance for me would be yours."

"Now, now, Antonio~! Why don't we all play nice?" A voice with a strange accent calls. Lovino looks over curiously to see a man with shoulder length blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Francis, let us go elsewhere. I don't like the company this place keeps, and I don't want Lovino puking on me from the stench." Antonio says, making sure it's loud enough for everyone to hear before he turns and leaves.

"Someone's moody. Perhaps your dear merman is putting you on the edge?" Francis asks, looking to Lovino. "He's very cute, I would be more than happy to take him off your hands."

Lovino flips Francis off, an action he has seen many of Antonio's crew members do when they were annoyed, and recites the words that almost always follow it. "Fuck you, dirty bastard."

"Ohoh~! I thought you said the boy was sophisticated~!" Francis says amused and pets Lovino's hair, ignoring the boy's slew of curses in protest.

"My crew was a bad influence…" He takes a small dagger out and places it to Francis' neck. "And because you are my friend, I will simply warn you this time; touching my Lovino again will result in your death."

Francis pulls his hand away amused. "I see. Possessive of it already. Just what has caused this?"

"I have made him my lover." Antonio answers and Lovino twitches.

"Your lover? Oh my! Makes sense, you have always been the type who would wait for the best before you did something. Naturally a merman would warrant your physical affection over another pirate~!" Francis says amused. "And while we are on the subject of lovers, I have one as well. A beautiful woman named Joan…who will be coming on your ship."

Antonio glares. "I do not allow women on my ship. That is bad luck I don't need."

"Why the hell can't women come aboard?" Lovino asks annoyed. "Do they not warrant equal treatment above water?"

Antonio and Francis both fall silent, Francis staring at the boy surprised.

"He really knows nothing of the world above water, does he?"

"Not much, no." Antonio sighs and Francis laughs.

"He must be really good at making jewels for you to put up with this! Or…perhaps it is his abilities in bed?" Francis teases and Antonio laughs a little at the thought of Lovino having sex.

"He is very efficient in making jewels, Francis, let us leave it at that."

Lovino watches the two men annoyed. "Why do I feel like I am being insinuated…?"

"Insulted." Antonio corrects, the action now being more of an impulse.

"Ah, so he has trouble with our language? How strangely endearing." Francis says and Lovino twitches.

"Do not flatter me, I have no interest in praises from those with dark secrets." Lovino says and Antonio looks at Francis darkly.

"You are loyal to this Joan, right? Finally monogamous?" Antonio asks and Francis nods.

"With Joan by my side I need no others. If she were not though, I might go looking…"Francis says.

"She can come. I want her to watch over Lovino. Her and your cousin Matthew shall be good babysitters." Antonio decides and Francis smiles at him.

"Thank you, mon ami."

"It's not for you…" Antonio mumbles annoyed. "I just don't need Lovino thinking some manwhore is beautiful." He says and Francis looks at him confused.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about…" Francis lies. "But I appreciate the results nonetheless. Now let's go meet my crew, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: I'm going to keep Lovino's over-the-top outbursts to a minimum in this, since royalty is usually pretty under control. The only times he will use anything really 'vulgar' will be when he has no clue what else to say. Well, there is Francis. Mermaids were apparently very advanced compared to us back then. Probably even compared to now I would imagine. AANNYYYWAAAYYSSS there will be blood and gore in this...well...my attempts at those two subjects. lD They ARE pirates after all.


	5. His royal babysitter

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Five: His Royal Babysitter**_

* * *

Lovino stares at Francis annoyed as they walk to an apparently 'far more beautiful' place than the tavern the two men brought him to earlier. It has been half an hour and the whole way there he's heard Francis and Antonio mention a babysitter for him probably five times. He's not sure what it is, but the ideas of being sat on, or watching someone sit on a baby, are both revolting.

"So you believe Joan will be a good babysitter for the prince, hm?" Antonio asks and Francis nods.

"Oui~! She is perfect with children, very patient and a great teacher. My Joan is also very strong and good with weapons, perhaps she can teach him of those as well!" Francis says and Antonio laughs.

"That's funny! I'm not going to have Lovino taught by anyone but me how to fight. He must learn the best."

Lovino groans, he's been talked about as if he wasn't there the entire time. He's thought of speaking up to yell at them, but every time he has decided not to because he's unsure of what they are talking about. Except for this time. "I can fight perfectly well on my own, Antonio. I informed you of a mermaid's weapon of song. There's nothing more I need."

"Don't care. You're being taught." Antonio says decidedly and Lovino huffs. "Don't pout ya spoiled brat." He adds as Francis smiles to himself while watching to two.

"Don't call me a brat you heathen!" Lovino yells, not caring about the amusement they are giving Francis. "Why could it not have been a handsome gentleman with a kind heart I was caught by rather than some monster in a good looking disguise?" He whines to himself and Antonio laughs.

"I used to be a very kind man. Didn't I Francis?" He asks and Francis lights up.

"Oh yes! Antonio was quite the naïve sweetheart when he started out! He would befriend all of his crew, learn their names and pasts, and he would try to befriend other captains. When first starting he refused to actually kill anyone, simply knocking them out, and there was never a moment when he wasn't happily smiling!" Francis says and Lovino stares down at him in shock.

"You lie."

"I assure you I do not. He was quite the pushover. However, as a pirate that kind of attitude is very dangerous. Becoming close to your men can result in riots you cannot stop due to personal attachments, not to mention it hurts far more when you trust them. The pirate captains have tried to kill him about twenty times when he was trying to be friends with them, and the other people he decided to spare rather than kill would hunt him down and try to kill him as well. Antonio has learned not to become attached to anyone but Gilbert and I." Francis explains.

"Yes, it's far more wise for a pirate to never become attached." Antonio says sadly and Lovino frowns.

"So…no new blood, is that it?" Lovino asks and both men nod. "Hm…I see…" He mumbles, looking away. "How very smart of you."

Francis notices a sad look on Lovino's face and smirks at Antonio. "I believe you hurt its feelings."

"I'm not an 'it' you lying bastard! My feelings are perfectly safe and fine!" Lovino whines and Antonio comes to a stop.

"Oh…really? Strange, I figured this whole thing was based on mistrust." Antonio says and Lovino glares.

"It is! Good, unhealthy, mistrust!"

"Haha! You are adorable~!" Francis teases and Lovino looks at him confused.

"I'm adorable…?" Lovino asks, blushing a little, and Antonio looks at Francis annoyed.

"For god sakes, Francis. Stop. Flirting. You are with someone." Antonio commands and Francis laughs.

"Ohhh myyy, is that jealousy I see on you Antonio?" Francis jokes and Lovino groans, growing tired of the back and forth.

"Are we almost there?" He asks and Francis nods, pointing to the top of a small hill where a little cottage sits. "…What is that thing?"

"It's a house." Francis says and Lovino leans up above Antonio's head to see it better.

"A house…where you live on land….? It looks…strange…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio laughs a little.

"And what do yours look like?" Antonio asks and Lovino lights up.

"They look amazing! I can't describe them, and you can obviously never see them, but they are beautiful! If you had the tools, I would paint it, but I'm sure you humans haven't mastered such-!"

"Joan has art supplies." Francis says and Lovino looks at him surprised.

"I see. Your Joan seems to be a worldly woman…and kind…she must be hideous…" Lovino says in distaste and Antonio laughs as Francis looks at the boy confused.

"He has a theory all beautiful people are evil, apparently he also has the reverse theory that all wonderful people are ugly." Antonio explains and Francis smirks.

"Well, prepare to be surprised, Lovino!" He says excitedly, leading them into the small house. Once inside he sits them on a white love seat and leaves the room.

"Still dizzy?" Antonio asks and Lovino leans back on the couch.

"No, I am fine…you stopped a lot on the way here…it got me a bit more used to it all." Lovino explains and Antonio laughs a little.

"You're the only person I have ever met who got non-motion sickness…" He points out in amusement and Lovino pouts annoyed.

"I'm not a 'person', I'm a mermaid. All mermaids would have a problem. You and your friend with loose morals won't ever understand." Lovino grumbles and Antonio nods.

"That's true, there's a lot that will be getting lost in translation between us, won't there?" Antonio asks with a sort of empty smile on his face. "It's a shame I can't see your world."

"Mmm…you would drown far before we reached any of my homes. Perhaps…when I return I can send you things once in a while…maybe." Lovino mumbles and Antonio looks at him surprised for a second before grinning.

"Aw, already planning on missing me when you leave, si? How cute!" He teases, rustling the boy's hair.

"Th-that is NOT what I said, you death imbecile! Forget it, I will send nothing to you! Ever!" Lovino huffs, pushing his hand away.

"Deaf, Lovino, you really don't want to get those two mixed up." Antonio points out, his hand not budging as Francis returns with a group of people.

"Allow me to introduce you to my crew, Lovino." Francis says, motioning to the people. "First is my cousin Mathieu, he is from the northern part of the new world." He explains, motioning to a slightly smaller blond with glasses.

"Nice to meet you, Lovino!" Matthew says, holding his hand out to him.

"What on earth is on your face?" Lovino asks and Antonio snickers.

"Th-they are glasses…they help me see…" Matthew explains.

"Help you see? You poor man, you're blind and they are making you do all of this work? How wretched!"

"I'm not…blind…it's…" Matthew sighs. "It's complicated, apparently."

"I will explain it to you later, Lovino." Antonio says as Matthew goes to sit down.

"Anyways! Moving on, my next man is from the Netherlands, his name is Abel." Francis says, pointing to a tall man with spiked hair that is glaring darkly at Antonio.

"D-do you hate Antonio or something?" Lovino asks, a little creeped out by the man.

"Yes." Abel says simply and Antonio waves it off.

"Nonsense! We get along just fine!" Antonio coos, earning a dagger stabbing into the fabric next to his ear.

"FUCK!" Lovino yells, moving away from Antonio.

"Piss me off too much and I won't miss." Abel says to Antonio before sitting near Matthew.

"…Well…next is Abel's younger brother Adrian! He's from Belgium!" Francis says, motioning to a blond man with an almost cat-like smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lovino!" Adrian coos, taking Lovino's hand and shaking it. "You royal mermaids sure are good looking! I bet the girls are absolutely breath taking! Of course, gender doesn't matter too much, right?" He asks, winking at the confused boy.

"…No, it doesn't. We are all beautiful." Lovino answers matter-of-factly, unaware of the annoyed look now on Antonio's face.

"Adrian, stop teasing the boy. He doesn't even know what you're getting at." Francis says and Adrian laughs.

"Right! Sorry, sorry!"

"Anyways, then there is Demitri from Romania, and his little friend Nikola from Bulgaria." Francis says, motioning to the two men.

"Nice to meetchya!" Demitri says, grinning.

"Yeah, good luck here…" Nikola says, sighing.

Lovino stares at the group, then at the last person standing near Francis. "Who is that?"

"I'm Joan." The woman says in a gentle tone and Lovino gasps.

"No! You're so pretty! And apparently a very impressive woman! Why on earth would you be with someone who is horrible enough to willingly be friends with Antonio?" Lovino asks and Joan laughs a little.

"They are both good men, Lovino. You will learn that in time."

"There's not enough time in the world to learn something so impossible." He grumbles and Joan laughs.

"Strange, I thought you two were friends." Joan says, receiving a scoff from both of them. "Well…apparently I was wrong."

"Well, anyways, we have the loyal part of my crew, all we need is a few more men and then we can get going." Francis says and Antonio sighs.

"It must be nice to have loyal men. All of mine left with you, Gilbert, or that bastard Arthur…" The Spaniard says bitterly and Lovino looks at him confused.

"Oh yes, speaking of him, I heard he is around here. Are we going to try to attack him or just avoid him?" Francis asks.

"He's here, huh?" Antonio mumbles in distaste. "Well, it has been a good year since we've seen one another. Let's pay him a visit and see if he has anything interesting to tell or give us." He says, wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulders and pulling him against his side. "Of course no matter what that lowly scum has, it won't come close to what I have acquired."

"I'm not some toffee!" Lovino protests.

"It's trophy, and yes you are Lovino. The trophy that I will rub in that British lowlife's face." Antonio says before laughing.

* * *

A/N: I was wondering if I should make Belgium a girl or guy...but given those days...a guy would make WAY more sense. I mean, the fact they are letting JOAN on is a miracle. Also, Belgium won't be after either Spain or Romano, I just see Belgium as someone who likes to flirt for fun. (Don't knock it, harmless flirting is SUPER fun.*cough* I mean...) So yeah, please don't hate on him when he jokes around. He's in love with someone else~


	6. His royal lies

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Six: His Royal Lies**_

* * *

Lovino watches in disgust as the new men, outside of Francis' crew, get things ready. They are like the ones before, all muscles and absolutely no brains. Or hygiene. It makes Lovino wish he had been caught by Francis, in all honesty, his crew is clean and proper and loyal. Antonio has none of that from anyone but Lovino. Thinking about it makes Lovino wonder if that gives them some sort of special bond, if Antonio might have an attachment to him that he's hiding. After watching humans, that would make sense. They are desperate for attention, compassion, and love.

"Their neediness is consuming." Lovino mumbles before a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Whose neediness is that, mon ami?" Francis asks and Lovino twitches.

"Humans."

"Ohh? Is Antonio being needy?" Francis teases.

"Only when we are in bed." A voice calls from behind them, loud enough for everyone to hear. "As my dear Lovino knows now, I am insatiable." Antonio says, a smirk coming to his lips.

Immediately everyone on deck begins to whisper about Antonio and Lovino being lovers. Just like last time. Lovino sighs as he resigns himself to this trend.

"Ohoh! So you truly are lovers! How interesting…" Francis says, his eyes falling on Lovino as Antonio heads off to other crew members who need his help. "So I assume you have had sex?" He asks and Lovino blushes.

"P-plenty of it!" Lovino answers awkwardly .

"Hmm…a little question for you, Lovino. During sex, where do you put your- what do you call it?-extra lower appendage?" Francis asks.

"I keep it attached to my body, obviously." Lovino says before looking at him curiously. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it doesn't come off."

Francis stares at him surprised for a second before the blonde bursts into laughter. "Mon ami! You are too cute~! I did not mean taking it off! Hmm…where does Antonio put his during sex?"

"I would assume his stays on as well. What the hell is your point?" The merman asks and Francis smirks.

"Hm…so my suspicions were correct, you are indeed a virgin." Francis says and Lovino blushes.

"W-what makes you think that?" Lovino asks and Francis sighs.

"You don't even know enough about human sex to LIE your way through it." The blonde places his hand on Lovino's shoulder. "Your lie won't last long at this rate. I believe you need some educating."

Lovino looks at him curiously. "Educating in sex? How does one go about that?" He asks and Francis sighs sadly.

"Ahhh, if only I didn't find my love Joan before meeting you this would be so much more fun!" Francis whines and Lovino inches away.

"I think you should leave. Antonio doesn't want others touching me."

"Possessive even without sex…interesting." Francis mumbles, looking at Lovino. "It must be because of your worth. When others learn about you, that possessiveness will have to come in handy since everyone on this earth will want you."

Lovino pales a little and moves back. "S-so…you mean…I am going to be a praise?" He asks and Francis looks at him confused.

"A praise? How is someone a-?"

"He meant prey." Antonio says, coming back up and patting a horrified Lovino on the head. "Which yes, Lovino, you will be. However, you are my treasure and I never share that with anyone." He mumbles into the boy's ear, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"If you're trying to flaunt your lie to me, it's of no use." Francis whispers. "I know you haven't touched him."

Antonio looks at him amused. "Ahh, I figured Lovino's lack of knowledge in the subject would do us in." He says, sighing sadly. "I should school him in the act."

Lovino pales. "D-don't you even think about it!" He yells, making Antonio and Francis laugh.

"I did not mean through example, Lovino." Antonio says and Francis pats him on the back.

"There is no need for you to teach him anyways, Antonio, I've promised him I would educate him in it. Besides, my education comes from experience, so it's worth more." Francis points out, winking at Antonio.

"…If you must." Antonio grumbles, glaring at Francis for a moment before taking Lovino's hand. "For the time being, however, I'm taking him away with me."

"Well, feel free to physically educate him while you are gone~!" Francis teases and Lovino goes bright red.

"I-I do not appreciate your lewd coments!"Lovino hollars as Antonio drags him off to the other side of the deck, behind the captain's private room. It's surprisingly empty of anyone but the two of them, making Lovino a bit uneasy. "Wh-why is it empty?"

"I figured your first few times you would be too self-conscious to truly do it right or enjoy it if someone else happened to come over, so I emptied this area with threat of death." Antonio explains and Lovino backs away nervously.

"F-for what…?" Lovino asks and Antonio laughs.

"Sword fighting of course!" The pirate says, going to a box nearby and pulling out a thin sword for the boy. "Here!" He calls, tossing it to Lovino who awkwardly catches it.

"So you are supposed to do things such as lounges and impaling with this, correct?" Lovino asks and Antonio pales.

"You mean lunges…and sure, sometimes….but not impaling. Never impaling."

"Hm…how strange. In the book I read it said men use these sticks for impaling, such as the Romanian Vlad." Lovino says and Antonio twitches.

"No more of Demitri's books! Got that?" Antonio orders and Lovino shrugs.

"Fine, they seemed peculiar anyways. Even his lover Nikola was uncomfortable at the stories…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio sighs.

"A normal person would be."

"So impaling does not occur?" Lovino asks and Antonio shakes his head.

"God no! That is now considered barbaric!" Antonio exclaims.

"Hm…out of all the disgusting things you humans do, that is what goes as barbaric? Such a low standard…" Lovino says, sighing a little. "I must admit I was looking forward to seeing one."

"You…are a highly disturbed young boy, aren't you?" Antonio asks.

Lovino raises a brow. "Says the man fawning over me."

"I believe you mean fighting over you." Antonio corrects.

"No, I mean fawning. I am aware of the definition of this word, thanks to Joan." Lovino says, holding up the sword. "Enough of this, teach me how humans fight."

Antonio looks at him amused. "Of course, Lovi. However, don't assume I have feelings for you." He adds and Lovino looks at him amused.

"Matthew taught me a saying as well. 'The lady doth protest too much'. I'm beginning to believe this is applicable to you, Antonio. You did seem to jump at the idea of pretending we were lovers…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio brings his sword up.

"That is not the case, Lovino."

"Are you sure? I'm fairly certain that it is. You can be attracted to me, mermaids are beautiful after all."

Antonio groans and puts his sword away. "I have other things to do right now, we can continue this another time."

Lovino shrugs. "Alright, captain." He says as he watches the man leave.

"Oh my, a lovers tiff~!" Francis teases and Lovino looks to him confused.

"Why is he so upset? I simply pointed out facts." Lovino says, making Francis smile a little.

"Antonio cares about you, Lovino. However…he doesn't want to be reminded that he does." Francis explains. "Also, it is not romantic."

Lovino looks away troubled. "So he does care…that was not part of the deal…"

Francis looks at him amused. "You do not care for him at all? He's taking such good care of you…"

"I-it's not…that…it's just…" Lovino sighs. "I suppose I don't like the idea either." He mumbles before looking at Francis confused. "So what exactly are you doing over here?"

"Ah, I saw Antonio leave and decided I can teach you about…relations!" Francis says and Lovino shrugs.

"Alright…I suppose that would be fine." Lovino mumbles, following him down to his room.

* * *

A/N: I finished my finals~! Updates should, SHOULD, be faster. Unless I miraculously get more of a life. (Not gonna happen)


	7. The birds and the bees

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Seven: The Birds and the Bees**_

* * *

Lovino follows Francis down into the man's room and looks around, surprised at how spotless the room is. He can't even get Antonio's room this clean thanks to the maps and treasures he has all over the place. "Hm…so you're into cleanliness as well."

"Of course I am! I do not allow filth to touch me!" Francis says and Lovino raises a brow.

"Antonio said you used to cavort with the seediest of whores." Lovino points out, making Francis smile nervously.

"Eheheh….really now…? He tells you everything, does he?" Francis asks and Lovino shrugs.

"I suppose…maybe."

Francis sighs, placing a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "If only I had found you before Joan, I could have had so much fun with little Antonio over you!"

Lovino looks up at him confused. "Try not to piss him off, he paces the bedroom when he's pissed off and keeps me up."

"How sad, that's such a boring way to be kept up in a bedroom!" Francis gasps, appalled at the idea.

"Huh? What's so fun in the bedroom…?" Lovino asks and Francis smirks.

"Things on the bed." Francis says, winking at the boy.

Lovino lights up. "Like jumping on it? Because I always imagined that would be really fun, but I wasn't sure if it would break it…or…" He trails off when he notices Francis laughing. "I have said something unreasonable…"

"Not unreasonable, just childish!" Francis points out before regaining his composure. "Anyways…we did not come here for idle chit chat. It is my job to teach you in the ways of physical love~!" He coos and Lovino backs away.

"You're…creeping me out…maybe it would be better if Antonio taught me-!"

"No can do, mon ami~! He wouldn't know what to tell you because he's a virgin! Sure he could tell you the basics, but any real questions you have would go nowhere!"

Lovino twitches. "I don't see me asking questions."

"Alright, how's this reason; it would be awkward for him to tell you about sex, because of that painfully obvious sexual tension between you two." Francis says and Lovino blushes.

"Th-there's not-! We're not-! I barely know this man! Be reasonable!" Lovino huffs and Francis nods

"Yes, yes, anyways, time to get to teaching~!" Francis coos and pulls out a sketch book. "Alright! Now I'll show you some diagrams to go with my teaching!" He says, creating a quick yet strangely detailed picture of a female body.

"AH! I don't want to see that!" Lovino yells, blushing and covering his eyes.

"Now, don't be shy Lovino!" Francis says, sitting the boy down and pointing to areas, telling the name and function. He then draws a picture of a male body, making Lovino go a darker red.

"I-I know what these things are! I don't need to learn about males!" Lovino huffs and Francis laughs.

"Of course you do, now listen!" Francis says, going into the same detail as before. "Now comes the fun part! Sex!" He tosses the papers on the floor and sits on the table. "Sex is where two people decide to reach a state of mutual pleasure with one another. Sometimes it's for pleasures sake, sometimes it's for love. Every time is based on attraction."

"Uhuh…I am aware of these parts of it." Lovino says, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, right! Now for the true birds and the bees talks!" Francis exclaims.

"What do they have anything to do with it? They cannot have sex with one another." Lovino points out and Francis pauses.

"Hm…well there's pollination done by bees, nesting by birds, I'm sure there's something in there if you dig deep enough." Francis decides. "Anyways! I will explain all the different types of sex out there for you, so listen up!"

Lovino sits there and listens as Francis goes into the basic forms of sex for each orientation, than group sex, than domination sex, and finally other fetishes. By this time the color in the young merman's face has completely disappeared, leaving him as white as a sheet and his eye is twitching furiously.

"Understand?" Francis asks and Lovino remains silent. "I will take that as a yes!" He smiles and looks over the boy. "It truly is a shame we couldn't meet under different circumstances. Taking the innocence of such a treasure as you would be the greatest conquest. Your value as the creature you are alone is enough to make someone want to, just to be the first! Then of course the virginity. Everyone remembers their first time. It is the one thing in sex that can never happen again."

Lovino looks at him annoyed, backing away towards the door. "And who was your first time with?"

"I forget!" Francis says, smiling.

"Y-you said it was memorable!"

"It is! The act, but I'm not great at names. I'm sure of the gender, though! It was a woman! A very boyish woman! …Or was it a feminine man…? Hm…" Francis mumbles, trying hard to remember.

"Lech!" Lovino yells and Francis smiles at him eerily.

"Oh, but if I were to have your first, I would remember it forever, as would you. Name and all." Francis says as he watches Lovino press his back against the door, despite the fact he himself hasn't moved from the table on the other end of the room.

"A-ANTONIO!" Lovino yells, must to Francis' delight. As soon as the name is called, the room door flies open and Antonio comes running in.

"Damnit Francis! What the hell did you do now?" Antonio hisses and Francis raises his hands in the air nonchalantly.

"I've been over here the entire time! Haven't even touched him, aside from a hand on the shoulder." Francis says.

"Ugh…I knew having you teach him would bite me in the ass…" Antonio groans. "Thank god for Joan...this could have gone far worse…"

"Hahah! I would not touch what's yours, Antonio! Friends don't do that~!" Francis coos and looks at Lovino. "So, what did you think of my lesson?"

Lovino twitches, moving behind Antonio. "I'm never participating in intercourse in my life!" He yells before stomping off.

"Oh my! I didn't mean for that to happen! So sorry, Antonio~!" Francis teases and Antonio rolls his eyes

"What do I care if he has sex? In fact, his disdain towards it is probably best, since now he won't do anything stupid to get laid." Antonio says and Francis smirks.

"Mhmm, I suppose it would be good for you…since now he will only be yours."

Antonio looks at him a little surprised for a second before turning away. "Yeah, sure, until he returns to the ocean."

Francis watches his friend and leans back on the desk. "You dread that day, don't you?"

"I...don't look forward to it, but I do not rue it either." Antonio says, looking back at him. "Not for the reasons you are thinking of, however. I simply do not wish to lose the prestige of having a merman."

"Or a companion you can talk to about anything with." Francis points out. "That was one of the first things that attached me to my dear Joan. The life of a pirate captain is lonely, not being able to trust your own men. There's nothing wrong with not wanting to lose the closeness you have gained." He says, smiling gently at his friend. "There is also nothing wrong with being afraid of that closeness."

Antonio rolls his eyes. "Who is afraid of closeness? I used to live on it, remember?"

"You were a very different person back then, mon ami. I know you, I know what you will end up doing." Francis gets off the table and goes up to Antonio, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stop keeping him on a leash. You may think having control while distancing yourself is the right idea…but it's not."

Antonio groans. "Stop with your incessant rambling. Spending time with a woman has made you far too emotional." He mumbles, heading out.

"Mon ami, I've always been like this~!" Francis calls as Antonio leaves. "I truly worry about those two…" He mumbles. "I don't want Antonio to grow weak…perhaps it would be best if someone else got a hold of Lovino, just for a little while…"

On deck, Lovino runs over to Joan, grabbing the woman's shoulders gently. "Miss Joan! I have come to the realization that you are a saint!"

Joan looks at him confused for a moment before smiling. "Ah, that is right, you had the 'bird and the bees' discussion today! I see it went…well, it went." She says and Lovino looks at him horrified.

"You poor, poor woman! I pray you never become infected with a living creature inside you!" Lovino says and Joan laughs a little.

"Pregnancy is not a horrible thing, Lovino."

"YES IT IS! JUST AS SEX IS!" Lovino hisses. "Humans reproductive methods are disgusting!"

* * *

A.N: Seriously, where the hell did 'the birds and the bees' come from? I mean, pollination is a good metaphor for fertilization I suppose...maybe...and birds nesting can symbolize taking responsibility for the child...but still, WTF? Poor Lovino...poor, poor Lovino...


	8. Captain Arthur

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Eight: Captain Arthur**_

* * *

Lovino is woken by the sound of Antonio's fussing. He sits up and looks over to see the naked man tossing clothes around. Fighting the urge to punch the pirate, Lovino gets up and walks over to him, making sure to keep his eyes on the ceiling and attempt to hold down his blush. "So…um…what exactly are you doing so loudly in the morning?"

"Looking for something to wear that makes me look handsome and powerful." Antonio answers, continuing to search.

"Oh…? And just who do you like enough to want to impress?" Lovino asks a little annoyed.

"Like? Heh, no, no Lovino. You don't understand…" Antonio looks over to him with a dark smile. "I loathe this person. To flaunt your success is to rub someone else's failures in their face. Don't get such foolish ideas as me wanting to impress someone."

Lovino tilts his head to the side and stares at him skeptically. "Isn't that still a form of impressing someone?"

"NO. It is very different and one day when you have spent enough time with humans you will understand all of our dark and selfish quirks that have no light to them." Antonio says annoyed, leaning forward in his closet to look for something.

"Bastard." Lovino says, pressing his foot to Antonio's back and pushing him down into the closet. "Stop getting so angry." He grumbles as walks around him and into the closet.

"You impertinent brat." Antonio groans, grabbing the merman's ankles and pulling to make the boy fall into the clothes next to him.

"What the hell-? That's no way to treat your treasure!" Lovino yells, sitting up and glaring down at the naked man. "And for god sake put some clothes on!" He huffs, tossing a shirt at Antonio. "If you need to look good for whatever idiot this person is, then I will help you if it gets you out of this sour mood!"

Antonio looks at him confused as Lovino searches the closet. "How uncharacteristically helpful of you."

Lovino finally throws the rest of an outfit, the main colors being red with black trim, before stomping over to his own chest of clothes. "There you go! You look best in those, red suits you more than any other color. It also screams power and danger. If it's not to impress, it's to intimidate and danger is intimidating." He huffs, grabbing his own clothes and beginning to get dressed.

"So you find me hot, hm?" Antonio mocks and Lovino shoots him a glare.

"I said it suits you, not that it makes you hot. Stop hearing things you want to hear." Lovino groans, leaving the room.

Antonio yawns, stretching and following him out. "Alright everyone!" He hollers, grabbing the crew's attention. "We will be seeing Arthur and his crew! Now keep your weapons hidden, but make sure they are easily accessible incase a fight breaks out!"

"Arthur?" Lovino twitches. "You were getting all worked up over that Arthur guy? Why is he so important?"

"No need to be jealous, mon ami. They have a rivalry going on, you see. They will get along when they need something from one another, but when they don't…the two are at each other's throats. It's not sexual though, I promise." Francis says before pausing. "Well….probably not…"

Lovino tenses up. "Just what's so great about this Arthur guy?" He asks annoyed and Francis laughs.

"Well, we're reaching his ship, you will see soon." Francis coos as their ship pulls up to another. Some men lower a board to connect the two ships and Antonio grabs Lovino, dragging him to the other side with Francis following.

"Hello Arthur." Antonio says and Arthur glares.

"What the fuck do you want Antonio?" He asks before looking at Lovino. "Ahh, you got a sex toy? How odd of you."

Lovino glares at him. "This is Arthur? What are those things on his face? Capillaries?"

Antonio snickers a little. "No, Lovino, you mean caterpillars."

"That is what I SAID!" Lovino says stubbornly and Arthur fumes.

"They are called eyebrows you Neanderthal! Who mixes up capillaries with caterpillars?"

"A mermaid." Antonio answers proudly, tightening his grip on Lovino and reveling in the shock on Arthur's face. "That's right, I have a beautiful mermaid…or merman, to be more precise. One who adores me." He teases and Lovino blushes.

"I don't-!"

"Hmph, like I care about you having a damned mermaid! I can get one, too!" Arthur groans, glaring at Lovino. "What makes you so damned special?"

Lovino twitches. "I can kill you in an instant, you impertinent wrench."

"Wretch, Lovino." Antonio corrects.

"You're an imbicile." Arthur says. "I don't want an idiot."

Antonio looks at him, his eyes becoming dark with anger. "He's not yours and you will not insult MY Lovino for something that is endearing and sweet." He says, making Lovino and Arthur both twitch and look at the man confused.

"Endearing and sweet? Did you just use those words towards another human being?" Arthur asks in shock and Lovino just stares up at him in silence. "What's so great about some moody little mermaid who can't pronounce words correctly?"

"I can-!"

"What is WRONG with those things? Stop insulting my treasure or I will tear off your eyebrows one hair at a time!" Antonio yells, making everyone back away. "I have come for help, but you are obviously in no mood!"

"Help? With what?" Arthur asks, his interest piqued.

"Well, I am looking for Gilbert. Since you are the last to have seen him I would like you to lead us in the direction he went." Antonio says and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"What is in it for me?" He asks and Antonio smirks.

"The usual, of course." The Spaniard says and Arthur smirks back.

"I see, well then come with me." Arthur orders, he and Antonio disappearing.

"Wh-where are they going alone?" Lovino stutters out and Francis looks at him amused.

"Oh, that? Well every time one wants something from the other they go into one of their rooms for about an hour or so. When they come out they look quite disheveled." Francis lies as he puts an arm around Lovino's shoulders. It is quickly removed, however, when Lovino runs down to the cabin Antonio and Arthur are in. "Ohohoho~! Lovino is almost too easy~!" He coos and Joan looks to him annoyed.

"What did you just do?" She asks and he smiles at her.

"I'm just having some fun, mon Cherie, no harm in fun."

Lovino doesn't hear him though, since he is already at the door of the room Antonio and Arthur are in. He's not sure why, but the thought of Antonio doing anything with the blonde man makes him sick. Perhaps because Arthur is so horrible. Whatever the reason, when he hears a voice in the room calling out 'oh yes!' he kicks open the door. "Stop having sex you perverted pirates!"

Antonio looks to Lovino confused, and fully clothed, and nowhere near Arthur. Instead he is standing next to a treasure chest, one like the chest Antonio has in his own room. In his hands are jewels of all kinds, sparkling from the light shining in the window. "…Why the hell would I have sex with Arthur?"

"I told you this thing was stupid! Gilbert's was as well. Mermaids must share more than a tail with normal fish…like their brains." Arthur grumbles, glaring darkly at Lovino.

"I am not stupid! Francis said you two have sex whenever you make a deal!" Lovino explains, highly annoyed with Arthur.

"The fact you would listen to Francis is enough to prove your stupidity." Arthur points out and Antonio sighs.

"Leave him be, he's unfamiliar with deceit still for the most part." Antonio says, walking over to Lovino. "I'm not sleeping with Arthur, I'm not sleeping with anyone." He says in a strangely calm and reassuring tone as he pets the boy's hair.

"I-I don't care about 'anyone', just that guy!" Lovino explains, pointing at Arthur. "He's a horrible human being and the thought of you lowering yourself to sleep with him makes me sick!"

Arthur glares at him. "I really don't like this little brat." He grumbles. "Now just put those jewels in my chest and get back onto your ship."

Antonio rolls his eyes and does so before he grabs Lovino's wrist and drags him off to their ship. "You go." He orders, letting go of Lovino who nervously nods and runs off to Joan and Matthew. "FRANCIS! GET OVER HERE!"

Francis comes up to Antonio from the cabins below deck and smiles. "Yes, Antonio?" He asks before he's pinned to a beam with a knife to his throat.

"You are making things difficult, Francis. If you mess with Lovino's mind one more time I will remove your head to ensure your silence. I do not like liars, remember?" Antonio says darkly and Francis smiles calmly at him.

"Did Lovino ruin a deal?"

"He almost did."

"Why is he not being punished?" Francis asks and Antonio tenses up.

"Because he doesn't know what he was doing! You are the one fucking with things on purpose! Do not test my patience, Francis." Antonio warns.

"Your affection for him will be your downfall, Antonio. Whether you ignore it or embrace it, this 'treasure' of yours will make you weak." Francis whispers harshly. "I care about you, consider you a dear friend. Yes, I have succeeded despite falling in love, but you do not have it in you. If he stays you will become the way you were before; too happy and blessed to see evil."

Antonio stays silent for a moment, backing away from Francis. "…Francis, I am not in love with Lovino. You mistake my affections for him." He says, putting his knife away. "It is a form of affection, but not romantic. To me, Lovino is like an underling. A henchman perhaps. Do you understand? Stop trying to make assumptions on my feelings."

"And him? He is in love with you." Francis points out. "The boy lost it when he thought you were sleeping with someone else."

"That…is simply possessiveness. Out here I am all he has, the only one who will take care of him. It stands to reason he would not wish for me to put my attentions on someone else." Antonio explains. "Now this conversation is over, and if you make him do anything like that again I will kick you off of my ship." He threatens before leaving.

"The denial is so thick…" Francis says before sighing. "I've been going about this the wrong way….rather than scaring Antonio with his feelings, I should simply feed their denial." He murmurs to himself. "I refuse to lose such a powerful friend."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm…looks like Lovino makes more mixes words up more when he is upset~ Francis needs to stop opening his mouth. To be honest, in Lovino's case, I would react the same way if Arthur and Antonio were doing it...I hate that couple. (Then again, I hate all couples that involve Spain or Romano with anyone but each other, so I'm biased.) Next chapter will be Arthur's crew.


	9. His royal departure?

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Nine: His Royal Departure?**_

* * *

Lovino wonders the ship, as usual, until he notices someone strange. It's a child, a small blonde haired boy that looks similar to Arthur. The boy is slightly younger than his youngest brother, making him a little nostalgic. The thought of his little brother also makes him feel guilty. He should be with the boy in the sea, watching over him and helping him as he had been before being caught. Instead he is up here cavorting with humans and dealing with their strange ways all to see his traitor brother.

He loves both of his brothers, and has been worried sick about Feliciano, yet not once since this journey has his thoughts traveled to his youngest brother with worry. Marcello is still constantly on his mind, but not until seeing this small and frail looking boy on board has the thought that his baby brother could be hurt crossed his mind. What if he was stolen by a human? Both Feliciano and himself have been, and they were older. Then there is the chance he came to land on purpose to find his brothers.

Dread begins to sink in as Lovino thinks of the horrible people Marcello could be caught by. He's so young and friendly, anything could happen. Marcello doesn't even know of the horrors of human sex!

"Hmm? Lovino, you're pale. Is something wrong?" Antonio asks, leaning forward to inspect the boy's face where he notices small tears forming. "Ah…oh god…um…" He looks around the area, seeing only Arthur's younger brother Peter, and decides that's still one too many extra people. "Hey, let's go to the room, alright?" The Spaniard asks gently, cupping Lovino's face before taking his hand and bringing him to the bedroom.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lovino grumbles, looking at him frustrated. "You brought me in here, now leave the room." He says, sniffling a little.

"Well I'm not gonna leave with you crying." Antonio points out. "So what happened? Was Arthur mean? Francis? …Peter? He was standing right there, was it something he did?"

"No…it's not them…" Lovino says, staring down at the floor. "I just realized I'm a horrible brother…"

"Horrible brother? But you're going all over looking Feliciano!"

"But I abandoned my youngest brother, the loyal one that did not run away for a human!"

Antonio looks at him surprised. "It's not…" He sighs in defeat, sitting next to him on the bed. "Look…families are complicated…you're not a bad brother because you wanted to make sure the one that disappeared is okay."

"But what if Marcello was caught? What if he's with horrible humans who are trying to have sex with him?" Lovino asks, horrified by his own words.

"Ah…well…" Antonio sighs again. He's not quite sure how to go about this. In the old days he would give them a big smile and some cheesy words he saw as complete truth and they would feel better. Now a smile seems out of place, and those cheesy words are no longer things he believes in. "Would you feel better…going back?"

Lovino looks at him surprised. "Huh…?"

"You can go home…if you want. I will check on Feliciano for you and report back somehow, like a message in a bottle or something." Antonio offers, seeing the conflicted look on Lovino's face. "Look, you can think on it today, alright?" He says, petting the boy's hair. "I'll leave you alone for a while now, the main men of Arthur's crew are coming today for a meeting so I have to see them." The Spaniard says, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Lovino sits in the room defeated. Does he want to go back? Well of course. However, he's already come this far, it would seem like backing out. Not to mention he still hasn't seen the world. "…Damnit…that sounds so selfish…" He groans to himself, deciding he is going to put off the thought for a while.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going, little guy!" A strange blonde with glasses, who looks a lot like Matthew, says. "You okay?" He asks and Lovino glares up at him harshly.

"You watch where YOU'RE going! I-! I-!" Lovino huffs, looking at him annoyed. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Alfred, a member of Arthur's crew!" Alfred says, grinning. "I'm Matthew's big brother, too!"

"N-no way!"

"Yep! You're the little merman who insulted Arthur, right?" Alfred asks and Lovino nods.

"He started it." Lovino points out and Alfred laughs.

"That's probably true!" He says before looking at Lovino seriously. "However, I don't care much for anyone teasing my Arthur but me."

"Hm…? Ohh…you are lovers. I see, I assure you it will not be happening again." Lovino mumbles before heading past him. Human love is so strange. You can insult them but no one else can? Is that what human's consider healthy?

As he walks along the ship, Lovino runs into a few more people. This time it's Abel with a black haired boy. At first he thinks it's Nikola, until he sees the brown eyes and stoic expression. Obviously he is another crew member of Arthur's, but what's strange is that he and Abel seem to get along, really well. The two finally catch him staring at them and Abel glares at him.

"What are you doing?" Abel asks annoyed and the strange boy places a hand on his arm, making him calm down almost instantly.

"It is alright, Abel." He says before looking to Lovino. "You are the merman Lovino, correct? I am Kiku."

Lovino stares at Kiku for a minute before nodding. "Yes…it is a pleasure to meet you."

Kiku smiles a little. "So formal. I suppose that comes with being a prince." He grabs Abel's hand and begins to leave. "I look forward to our next meeting."

Lovino frowns a little. "Don't count on it…" He mumbles before heading off again. As he reaches an edge of the ship, empty of anyone else, he begins to think about just jumping over the edge and returning home. He could be somewhere with equality, away from deceit or hatred. Somewhere with manners and cleanliness from all its inhabitants rather than a few. A place whose language he was raised with and won't stumble over.

But can he? Can he truly abandon his promise with Antonio? The man, despite his large quantity of flaws, has been there for him since he first came out of the water. He's done countless things, embarrassing things, all for Lovino so he can continue to make his jewels and gain the man prestige. Lovino is a prince, a man of his word, and he promised to help the man.

Perhaps he can simply go and check on Marcello. Mermaids move far faster than human boats will ever be. He could be home within half of an hour and return after. Antonio might not even notice.

Nodding to himself, Lovino decides that he should just go. Taking a deep breath he climbs onto the railing of the ship, staring down at the water. "Well, here it goes…" He mumbles, going to jump when an arm comes out of nowhere and wraps around his waist, pulling him off the railing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Antonio yells and Lovino twitches.

"What do you mean? You said I could leave!"

The man quickly calms down. "Oh…right…I did, didn't I...?" Antonio mumbles before standing up and throwing Lovino over his shoulder. "Yeah, well, I have changed my mind. You can keep seeing yourself as a horrible brother for all I care, I'm not losing my mermaid."

Lovino blushes a little before punching Antonio. "Let me down! You said I could leave! I was only going to check on him and return! It would take no more than two hours!"

"Ow you little brat! I didn't want you to leave, I wanted you to stop crying. I would have said anything." Antonio points out, smacking Lovino's ass in retaliation to the punch. "And I don't believe you, you would have stayed home!"

"Wha-? Do not touch my hind quarters you lecherous, lying bastard!" Lovino hisses. "And of course I would return! I am a man of my word!"

"It's not happening."

"You're a horrible person."

Antonio smirks. "Of course I am, it's what makes me a wonderful pirate."

Lovino groans. "You are lucky you are carrying me like this. If I could see your face I would be tearing that vile smirk off of your disgusting face."

"Such a weird way to say 'I'm so happy you care so much about me ! I could kiss that beautiful face of yours!' to someone. You really need to work on our language." Antonio teases, earning a foot slamming into his gut. "Ugh…you little bastard…cut that out. We're going to meet Arthur's crew so you behave. Understood?"

"I will 'behave' but not for you! only because that is the way a prince does his business, like a genderman." Lovino says and Antonio laughs.

"Gentleman, Lovi, gentleman." Antonio corrects.

"That's what I-! Wait…what's a Lovi?" Lovino asks confused.

"Oh, well so many people are getting to know you and are calling you by your name, so I have decided I would stake my claim on you by giving you a nickname only I can use." Antonio explains.

"That's…possessiveness that borders on the pathetic." Lovino says and Antonio shrugs.

"Don't care."

They arrive at the office, which is currently crowded with men, and Antonio sets Lovino down, the two walking in and standing at the head of the table. Lovino looks around the room and notices something horrifying; there are two more people with Arthur's eyebrows. A man with spikey brown hair pulled away from his face, and a boy with blonde hair that has two thick curls on the sides resembling a the horns of a creature Joan showed him called a ram. Aside from them are the people he has already seen; Peter, Alfred, and Kiku.

"Lovino, this is Arthur's crew." Antonio says. "There is Alfred-"

"I know him, Kiku, and the child Peter I have seen before." Lovino quickly says. "We all have met on the ship. However, who are those two men?" He asks and the brunette grins.

"My names Jacob! I'm from a new country called Australia!" Jacob says and motions to the boy next to him. "And this cutie is Benjamin, from a neighboring country called New Zealand!"

Benjamin smiles at Lovino politely. "It is nice to meet you."

Lovino stares at the two in awe before nodding. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Antonio clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention again. "Alright everyone, time to map out our route." He says, lying the map on the table.

Lovino looks at it curiously. "So…how long will this take?"

"…Probably three months…" Antonio says and Lovino twitches.

"Three more months? Are you kidding? The distance looks so small on here! It's a liar! A horrible liar!" He yells, resisting the urge to tear up the map.

"C-calm down, Lovi!" Antonio exclaims.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI!"

"Well…they get along nicely…don't they?" Alfred asks and Matthew sighs.

"Sure, let's call it getting along…"

* * *

A/N: ...I don't even know...what this crap is...I wanted to mention Marcello, and introduce Arthur's crew, and I'm just gonna...back out...now... (The names Jacob and Benjamin are from a fanfic I read of those two)


	10. His royal brother

**The Pirate's Treasure**

**_Chapter Ten: His Royal Brother_**

* * *

Lovino wakes up with an intense feeling of melancholy. Last week Antonio informed him that he could not leave, so he cannot see his youngest brother. Today they are docking in some random town to get supplies and all Lovino wants is to get away long enough to see his brother, just a little while. He knows Antonio won't allow it though, the man 'needs' him around.

A heavy sigh escapes the man's lips as he sits up in bed, paying no attention to the man next to him. It isn't fair to be torn between two brothers. Why could his father stop at him? Was that so much to ask? Lovino's eyes going to the large tub of water still in Antonio's room. The water has been changed every few days, even though he does not go in it. Perhaps it will help him clear his head. Granted it isn't large enough to do laps or anything, but surely it will feel good to return to water after so long.

Gently getting out of bed, sure not to wake Antonio up, Lovino goes to the tank and sheds his clothing before getting in. The feeling is both relaxing and nostalgic, leading Lovino to close his eyes as he goes completely under. Floating there, many things come to mind; Antonio, Feliciano, and Marcello. Memories of being raised by his father, of teaching his brothers how to swim and hone in on their abilities, and of being captured and taken away from it all. He's more than willing now, the idea of seeing the world is incredible.

The thoughts of his brothers leave him feeling sick to his stomach, though. Like the day Feliciano first met humans, when he came back he spoke of them so happily, eager to see Ludwig again. If only Lovino could have seen what was going to come. Feliciano was important to him; not much younger than Lovino they were truly raised together by parents with a strong bond. The two snuck out of the castle together, played pranks together, and would read on the world above sea together. They were inseparable until Ludwig.

His relationship with Marcello is far different though. By the time he had come their mother was sick, and soon died. He was raised in a home where for the first few years their father couldn't so much as look at him, making Lovino more like a father. Lovino was more protective of Marcello when he was young, making the boy quite spoiled and more than cocky. Marcello is smart and would spend most days learning new things just for the sake of learning, eagerly showing Lovino his accomplishments after mastering them.

Of course he is older now, and although he is still a cocky nerd, he now no longer looks to Lovino as a sort of father figure. They are on equal ground now and rather than showing off to Lovino, he will drag the man into his new ideas and lessons. Without Marcello, Lovino would have grown into a mischievous little tyrant rather than a cultured young prince.

Not wanting to think of his brothers anymore, Lovino opens his eyes again, seeing a large amount of the diamond shaped jewels his tears create. They are different this time, though. Rather than being the light colors they have been in the past, these are all darker. Grim shades of blues and reds now surrounded him in the water, floating signs of his sorrow that were far more valuable than any of the jewels he had made yet.

He wonders briefly if he should give them to Antonio, or keep them out of sight to avoid any questions. Quickly snatching the jewels up, Lovino decides against hiding them from the pirate and instead lays them on the counter beside the bed before drying himself off and returning to it.

Later in the morning Lovino is awoken by a familiar smile. Antonio and the jewels are nowhere to be seen, but in their stead is Matthew waiting patiently for him to wake.

"Hello Lovino, we have docked." Matthew informs him. "And Antonio told me to wake you. He seems bothered by something…did you two fight?"

Lovino looks to the blonde confused. "No…I don't think so…"

"Huh. Well, get dressed and come on. We are meeting them at a nice shop to get more clothing!" Matthew says excitedly, leaving the room to give Lovino privacy.

Soon the two are on land with the rest of the crew, everyone finding new clothing as one member slips away, the youngest member of either crew.

Peter is Arthur's young brother, his responsibility. He loves Arthur and his crew, but today he wants more than to be a third wheel. Today Peter is going to go on his own adventure, maybe find some people to add to their crew that would be there for him! Of course he's only thirteen, so the grown-ups who would want to work for him would be sketchy. Perhaps he'll see another kid?

Smiling to himself, Peter heads around town to search for lackeys. On his way he meets many adults, none of which give him the time of day. Soon he end up at the ocean, sitting on a large rock.

"I'm never gonna find someone who will be loyal to only me." Peter sighs sadly, looking out to the water, unaware of what is beneath it. "Simply because I am a child doesn't make me unimportant…"

"I agree!" A voice calls from ahead of him.

"Huh?" Peter looks ahead, seeing a boy floating in the water. He looks similar to the mermaid that Antonio's crew has, but with more of a mischievous look, and younger. "A-are you a mermaid?" He blurts out without thinking and the boy laughs.

"That is right, I am the third prince of King Romulus." The merman answers, lifting his light blue tail above the water for Peter to see. "My name is Marcello, who are you?" Marcello asks and Peter smiles at him.

"I'm Peter, the second son of…um…well, mother said he was a pirate…" Peter says awkwardly as Marcello comes closer.

"A pirate, like the humans that keep taking my brothers?" Marcello asks and Peter nods.

"Sorry about that…it must be awful losing your brothers in such a way." Peter mumbles, thinking of how sad he would be if Arthur just disappeared one day.

"It is not too bad, I suppose. I have tracked my eldest brother to this location." Marcello explains, before looking at Peter with a smile. "However, I think I would rather help you." He says, winking at the boy.

"H-huh…?"

"You wanted someone loyal to only you, right?" Marcello asks, lifting himself out of the water and onto the rocks, his tail gone. "Well I am at your service~!" He adds, grinning at the boy.

Peter stares at him in shocked silence for a long time, overwhelmed by the fact he not only got a lackey, but a mermaid at that. A currently very naked mermaid…well…merman. Definitely merman. "U-um…you need clothing…" He stutters out and Marcello looks down at himself.

"Ah, you are right, may I borrow a piece of yours? I know how you humans prefer to hide your lower extremities." Marcello says, reaching toward Peter. "Your shirt shall suffice."

"A-ah! Wait!" Peter cries, moving back. "Y-you don't just go around clawing at men for their clothing!"

Marcello looks at him blankly. "Ah…I see. Be that as it may, would you mind lending me some of your garments anyhow?"

"You talk funny." Peter says, unbuttoning his shirt. "Is that mermaid language? It's how Lovino speaks as well."

"Ah, so you know my brother, hm? Well, it is not our way of speaking, it is yours. I suppose it is the speaking of a higher status than your own." Marcello answers, taking the shirt and putting it on. "So where shall we go now, master?" He asks playfully, making Peter blush.

"Y-you don't have to call me that." Peter says awkwardly, staring down at the ground.

"But I want to." Marcello whispers in his ear teasingly. Humans are far more fun than he had ever expected. Cuter, too.

"I-I see…how strange…but…alright. I'll take you to the shop to buy some clothes now, I guess. Then we can go eat and then meet up with the others!" Peter says excitedly. "Today will be amazing!"

"I look forward to it." Marcello smiles, following him back into town and to a small shop. Inside they are immediately greeted by a man with a pair of pants.

"I see you are in need of clothing! Let us get you measured and fitted for some!" He says, dragging the boys into a room where the other customers do not need to see him.

Marcello looks around as the man measure him. "Hmm…what fabric do you like, master?" He asks Peter, who blushes more.

"U-um! I guess…maybe…this one?" Peter mumbles, holding out a fabric.

"A wonderful choice!" The worker exclaims before going to work getting Marcello dressed. Once they are all done and Peter has paid, the two head out on their way again.

"This clothing is very restricting…how do you deal with it?" Marcello asks and Peter shrugs.

"We don't really notice it, honestly. Humans are put in clothing at birth. I feel better in it than out of it." Peter explains and Marcello sighs.

"I see, that is a true shame. I'm sure your beautiful when disrobed." Marcello says, making Peter go a dark red.

"Wh-? Wh-? I-I don't know what to say to that!" He stutters awkwardly.

"Perhaps you should say 'I would love to prove you right, Marcello~'. I would greatly appreciate that response." Marcello offers.

"Marcello…correct me if I am wrong…" Peter begins, looking at the merman wearily. "But are you…trying to…flirt with me?"

"How observant master is!" Marcello praises, making Peter tense up.

"R-really? Wait! Huh? How are you so calm about such a thing?" Peter exclaims and Marcello smiles.

"Men together is not strange underwater." Marcello explains. "Why? Are you not interested?"

"I...I don't know!" Peter cries, looking away embarrassed. "I have never thought of being with a guy!"

"Well master, I would highly appreciate if you would consider it." Marcello says calmly, paying no attention to the nervous twitches of Peter's eye.

"I...I think we should find brother now…"

"Oh yes! I would very much like to see Lovino and the horrid pirate who took him from me!"

Peter looks at Marcello curiously. "What do you plan on doing to the pirate, exactly?"

"Why killing him, of course!" Marcello answers, smiling to the boy.

* * *

A/N: Seborga has arrived! He is quite the straight shooter. Annyywaayysss, yeah...I was just gonna cover the brothers relationships to Lovino here...than I thought...I wanted to have Marcello pop up and chill with Peter. So...hope you enjoy...next one will start with Marcello and Peter. Also, the jewel idea came from akume-no-kame, who also drew a cute little comic for this story! Along with shehero who came up with Marcello's mermaid design.


	11. His royal battle

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Eleven: His Royal Battle**_

* * *

Peter and Marcello wander around the town; Marcello trying to find Peter's crew and Peter desperately trying to avoid them. He doesn't know much about Antonio, but he can't just knowingly introduce the man to someone who wants to murder him. Purposefully going as far away from where he knew the men had been before, Peter looks around feigning confusion. "How weird, I don't see them anywhere. I was so sure they would be around here."

"Oh really?" Marcello asks unconvinced. "Are you positive you are not trying to avoid them because I wish to kill one?"

Peter tenses up. "I-I just…he and Lovino get along really well, you know…? If you killed him you might hurt Lovino."

A dark look comes to Marcello's eyes. "I do not wish to have my brother close to a man who would kidnap him. He must die."

A shiver runs down Peter's spine before he turns to Marcello. "No! Marcello, if I am your master, then I forbid it!"

Marcello smiles at him gently. "Peter…" He places a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I am sorry it brings you discomfort, but I must kill him."

"I won't bring you to him! I won't do it!" Peter says firmly, making Marcello frown.

"I see…I guess I will find them on my own and come back to you after."

"But Marcello-!"

"Peter! There you are!" A familiar Spanish accent calls, making Peter blanche.

"Oh no…" Peter mumbles and Marcello looks to Antonio.

"Who is that?"

"O-one of my brother's crew member." The blonde lies.

"Your brother has been looking everywhere for you!" Antonio scolds before noticing Marcello. "…Who is…?"

"Antonio!" Lovino yells, the sound of his voice taking Marcello's attention.

"Lovi! I found him down here!" Antonio calls, unaware of the intense glare Marcello is giving him as Lovino comes over.

"You are one of the worst guard I have ever met! Abandoning me in such a way!" Lovino scolds, making Antonio smirk.

"I was less than three feet away. If you're that lonely without me, perhaps we should spend some time apart." The Spaniard teases before a sword comes to his neck. "Huh…?" Antonio mumbles, he and Lovino looking over to Marcello holding a strange sword to the Spaniard.

"M…Marcello…?" Lovino blanches, staring at the angry boy. "What are you…?"

"You have stolen my brother and forced him away from family! I will have your head!" Marcello declares, ignoring Lovino.

Antonio looks at him amused, grabbing the tip of Marcello's sword with his hand and moving it away, ignoring the wound it gives him. "I would rather not fight Lovino's precious baby brother." He says, wiping some blood off on a handkerchief.

"I do not care what you wish! You will be dead so there is no reason to fear the loss of my brother's favor." Marcello says and Lovino shakes his head, going up to the younger prince.

"Marcello, calm down now. He did not kidnap me."

"So you planned on being snatched up in a fishing net? My brother would never chose such a humiliating way to go on land!" Marcello points out, quite correctly, making denial impossible.

"Well…that's…how it started but it quickly became us using one another for what we wanted." Lovino explains, sending Marcello into more of a rage.

"You have defiled my brother?" He asks darkly and Antonio looks at him confused.

"Where did you get that from…?" Antonio sighs. "No, I have not defiled your prissy older brother. I also have no plans to. Just as I have no plans to let him go." He adds, drawing his sword. "If it is a fight for Lovino you want, do not expect me to lose."

"I love him far more than you." Marcello says and Antonio laughs a little.

"That is no doubt true, but I need him around for a while longer."

"Both of you stop this nonsense!" Lovino commands, an order which neither adheres to.

"My apologies, dear brother, I do not wish to upset you or Peter…but this man disgusts me!" Marcello says and Antonio sighs.

"I don't want to fight a kid, but like you, this brat is persistent in his desires." He explains, looking to Lovino apologetically. "I won't kill him."

Lovino lets out a frustrated groan. "It is not him I am worried about…reckless fool." He mumbles, receiving a strange grin from Antonio.

"I will win for you, Lovino. That way no one will be hurt."

"Stop flirting with my brother!" Marcello yells, charging at the Spaniard.

Steel clashes with steel at insane speeds as the two men fight one another. Antonio is surprised at just how evenly matched they are, the small prince matching all of his moves with ease. Could it be that mermaids have more strength than humans? They surely have to have something that differentiates the two species in battle.

The two of them continue for a while more until finally Antonio knocks Marcello to the ground and holds the sword to him. "We shall call it a draw. I get your brother the remainder of the year, with you around if you please, than you may take him home."

"We do not have that kind of time!" Marcello hisses, struggling underneath Antonio's boot. "He is the heir to the throne and must be home in case he is needed!"

Antonio looks down at Marcello surprised, than to Lovino. "You never said that…"

"Well…you never asked." Lovino says, looking away awkwardly. "Father is in perfect health, and mermaids can live for centuries. Eternity even. His father was Triton, who ruled the seas since the dawn of time, and he only died a few years ago once his will to live was lost after the death of a human he loved." He explains, looking to Marcello. "I am not needed there. This fight is not needed."

Marcello glares at Lovino. "I love you, brother. You are far too good to be near a vile pirate." He looks up to Antonio in determination. "I won't lose to you."

Antonio looks at him curiously as he begins to hum something. "Why is he…singing?" He asks Lovino.

"He's sing-? Antonio move now!" Lovino yells, running to him as Marcello's pitch grows louder.

Antonio goes to run, but finds himself unable to move as Marcello continues. "Lovi, what is he doing?" He asks, trying to hide his panic.

"It is a war song I told you of!" Lovino explains before he gets closer, only to have Marcello's sword come flying at him. "Marcello, this is childish!" He scolds, dunking and catching the handle as it flies over his head. "If you do not stop I will personally deliver you to father and make him keep you locked up until I return."

Marcello ignores the threat, looking to Antonio again as he begins to sing in his native tongue.

"L…Lovi…my insides feel like they are twisting…" Antonio groans, hunching over in pain.

Lovino stands upright again, holding the sword towards his brother. "Do not mess with him, Marcello. I am warning you."

"I want him dead! I want him and the pirates who stole our brother dead!" Marcello yells, moving Antonio's foot off of him to stand. "Why must these humans take my family? First it was grandfather, than Feliciano, and now even you Lovino! This is unfair! They must die and be out of the way!"

"Marcello do not be so selfish. You yourself are now friends with a human, you should understand!" Lovino says and Marcello scoffs.

"I enjoy Peter's company, but I would never have abandoned my family for it. Nor would a good person like Peter have asked me to!" Marcello points out before walking towards the paralyzed Antonio and taking his neck in hand. "I cannot stand humans that are so selfish."

Lovino stands in shock for a moment at the sight of his youngest brother strangling Antonio. "D-don't…do not hurt him!" He commands, running over to the two of them and punching Marcello in the face with enough force that it sends the boy to the ground. "You are no less selfish than he, Marcello. Now make the noise stop and let him out of this trance! These underhanded tactics are shameful!"

Marcello looks up at his brother from the ground, rubbing his now sore cheek. "…Why is he so-?"

"Do. As. I. Say." Lovino says darkly, glaring at the boy.

Swallowing his pride, Marcello brings the trance to a stop, watching in disgust as Antonio collapses to his knees. "Weak human…" He mumbles before Peter walks up to him. The boy looks angry, Marcello notes, and his hands are balled up in fists. "Have you come to hit me as well?"

Peter shakes his head no, the anger Marcello noticed in his face now replaced with sympathy. "Marcello…it's hard to share your brother, I understand. Especially since they were taken from you…anyone would be angry with the kidnappers…but Antonio and Lovino are friends now." He says, pointing to them as Lovino reluctantly allows Antonio to lean on him. "It is not fair to pry someone from their friend."

Marcello lets out a heavy sigh. "I have been so worried these past months…wondering what the humans were doing to my brothers…" He mumbles, looking to Lovino himself. "Seeing them get along actually hurts worse…"

Peter smiles at him and pulls him into a hug. "Brothers make friends with strange people. If you stay…it might give you peace of mind. You can keep him safe as well, although from the looks of it he can hold his own."

Marcello buries his face in the blonde's neck, smiling weakly. "Yes, he went very easy on me. I can only paralyze a man, but Lovino can take down an entire army. He was trained to, after all, since he is the heir."

As Peter calms Marcello down, Antonio looks at Lovino annoyed. "That child is way too attached to you." He grumbles, resting his head on Lovino's shoulder.

"And you are way too attached to your pride." Lovino says, looking back at him annoyed. "I told you not to fight him. Mermaids can be very underhanded. Marcello is usually not…but I imagine that he has been worried all this time…such a thing can drive a man mad."

"I don't care. He needs to learn how to share." Antonio groans.

"You know…Antonio…when we first made the deal I did not want to find Feliciano to check up on him." Lovino mumbles. "I had every intention of killing those who took him, just as Marcello did…and probably still does. Try not to be alone with him for a while." He adds, looking to his brother. "You have no siblings…you wouldn't understand. The only reason I understand is because…" His eyes venture to Antonio before quickly looking elsewhere. "Because of people like Matthew and Joan. I assumed he understood thanks to Peter…but…since they have known each other less than a day I suppose that was a bit too much to ask for."

Antonio sighs, removing himself from the comfort of Lovino's warmth. "You need to go talk to him. I may not have siblings…but I'm sure he wants to talk to you." He says, lying down in the grass.

Lovino nods. "How very kind of you."

"Mm…yes…oh! And Lovino…" Antonio says, looking to him. "This whole incident is going to cost you an extra hundred jewels tonight."

Lovino twitches. "You vile, wretched-!"

"Save all of your sweet nothings for later. Go see your crazy brother." Antonio orders, flashing him a playful smirk.

"Don't think this makes you look cool, because it doesn't!" Lovino huffs, turning on his heel and heading to Marcello.

"I'm sorry, Fratello." Marcello says as Peter leaves the two of them.

"I know, I know. However…if you lay a hand on him again, I will not let you off with such a small punishment." Lovino warns, sitting beside him. "It is not because I favor Antonio, or anything foolish like that. I simply don't like those who have an unfair advantage to use it on someone else."

Marcello sighs. "I know, I just-mmph!" He lets out a muffled grunt as Lovino pulls him into a hug, the smaller prince's face in Lovino's chest.

"Don't do anything that stupid again."

"I won't…"

"And for the love of god, don't fall in love with Peter." Lovino sighs.

"…"

"Marcello…" Lovino groans.

"What? He is cute. I can't promise something I'm not sure I can keep~!" Marcello teases, earning a smack on the head from Lovino.

"Calm your hormones!"

* * *

A/N: I can't write fights. Sorry. Poor Marcello, he was so worried about his kidnapped big brother! Anyways, I'm off to convert another buddy to Tsuritama. You should all try it out, too. It's beautiful, and I am unhealthily obsessed. *SHAMELESS ADVERTISING*


	12. His royal Captain's past

**The Pirate's Treasure **

_**Chapter Twelve: His royal Captain's past**_

* * *

Antonio introduced Marcello to the two crews, who warmly welcomed him; especially Arthur since now he technically has his own mermaid thanks to Peter. They have returned to the ship, a machine that fascinates Marcello. He constantly pesters anyone he can about how it works, quickly writing their answers down. Lovino doesn't have the heart to tell him wood will not float underwater.

Every night Marcello sleeps with Peter; it's the only way Lovino can keep his room without complaint from the boy. Francis has been meeting with Marcello a lot as well, which makes Lovino highly uneasy. When the two get together they both have a strange look in their eyes that Lovino can't pinpoint. A sort of scheming look.

With every day they are coming closer to Feliciano, and with every day Lovino is growing closer to both crews. He loves spending time with Matthew the most, although Adrian is interesting as well, and when nowhere near Antonio, Abel is pretty kind to him. Benjamin is an interesting man too, although his lover Jacob is a rather strange man.

Lovino is now well versed in sword fighting thanks to Antonio, along with cooking thanks to Joan and Francis. He enjoys the ship so much now, sometimes he wonders if he ever wants to truly leave. The feeling of the ship is so different than that he gets underwater. This ship embodies freedom to Lovino, which is a strange thought seeing as how he was originally blackmailed into staying onboard. Sometimes waking up next to Antonio, Lovino wonders if he will grow lonely when he returns to waking alone.

"Lovi, what are you staring at?" Antonio asks, standing behind the boy and leaning forward to look over him into the water.

"D-don't get so close! I'm not staring at anything!" Lovino stutters, sidestepping away from the man. "I was just thinking about something."

"Like how your brother is plotting something horrible with Francis?" Antonio teases, leaning against the railing.

"Hm? Plotting?" Lovino looks at him confused. "Plotting what?"

"I would assume they are plotting how to separate us." The Spaniard answers, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hah! That's…I mean…why would they need to do that? It makes no sense."

"Tell me…Lovi…do you have any more siblings?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods.

"I have some sisters. Three of them."

"Can women rule?"

The merman rolls his eyes. "Of course they can rule. We aren't as foolish as you humans when it comes to women."

"I'm going to ignore that…" Antonio grumbles, glaring at the boy. "But nonetheless…I think Marcello wants you to return to be there in case something happens to your father and you need to take over. The women could rule…but I'm assuming since you are the oldest you would probably be stronger than any of your siblings?"

"It's true, I am…but they are not far behind." Lovino sighs. "Why is power so important to all of you?"

Antonio smiles at the boy. "You can ask that because you are powerful. You don't know what it's like to be below everyone. Take it from me, it isn't fun."

"Huh? Weren't you raised….?" Lovino falters, realizing he has no idea how Antonio grew up. He has answered every question Antonio asked about his childhood and homeland, but never asked any follow-ups for Antonio. "How were you raised?"

Antonio sighs. "Does that truly matter?"

"Well, I mean…you know all about me…so isn't it only fair?"

"Fairness doesn't always incorporate true importance."

Lovino glares. "Well it's important to me, so stop being a brat!"

Moving from the railing, Antonio holds his hand out to Lovino. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Why?"

Antonio shrugs. "I have to get some things done and must go to my office. Of course if you do not want to come…"

"No! I'm coming!" Lovino grabs his hand and begins to lead them to the office. Once inside Antonio locks the door and sits at his desk, Lovino following suit and sitting in a chair beside the Spaniard's.

"See that?" Antonio motions towards a small box that's falling apart. "It's the only thing I have left from my family."

Lovino picks it up, looking the object over before opening it and unrolling a family portrait of a young Antonio in front of two sickly looking adults. "I thought in portraits they could made people look better." He comments before gasping. "Ah, no, I mean-!"

"It's alright. Making them look healthy would have cost much more, which we didn't have. In fact, the one who painted that was actually Francis." Antonio says, looking to Lovino. "We could not afford anything. Our home was a shed Francis' family no longer used. We paid them back by growing their crops. Francis started as my landlord's son and turned into my best friend, with Gilbert of course. It wasn't ideal in anyway, as children Francis could be cruel sometimes when I angered him by threatening to kick us out."

"That lowly son of a-!" Lovino gets cut off by a hand coming to his mouth.

"It wasn't him, it was his parents. They tried to tell him we were nothing, it's one of the reasons he left with me to become a pirate." Antonio explains.

"Why did you leave? Are you taking care of your parents with all of this treasure?" The merman asks, looking up at Antonio curiously. "Will you be visiting them after we see Feliciano?"

Antonio's expression darkens. "That would be impossible. The whole reason we left is because…"

"They died." Lovino mumbles and Antonio nods.

"They were murdered. By Francis' parents. They kept us there for chores, as if we were nothing more than work horses to them. As soon as mother and father grew ill…they were 'put down'. They set fire to our home to make it look like it was an accident. Of course none of the townspeople would have asked questions, they only did it to cover it up from Francis and I, but we knew. I salvaged that box from the fire, buried my parents, and left almost immediately." Antonio explains, leaning back in his chair. "Those without power can be murdered for something as little as a cold. I didn't want that to happen to me. I just-hm?" He looks over curiously, seeing Lovino stand up. "Ah, off to leave?"

Lovino wordlessly shakes his head no before he leans down and awkwardly wraps his arms around Antonio's shoulders.

"Wh…what are you…?"

"It's called a hug, idiot." Lovino mumbles into his hair. "This is how people comfort each other."

"What about mermaids?" Antonio asks, bringing his hands up to Lovino's back.

"We…we hug too, but not as often as humans seem to." Lovino answers. "We don't do a lot of the things the way humans do…"

Antonio laughs awkwardly. "I suppose not." He looks at Lovino and smiles lightly. "Thank you, Lovi."

Lovino stares at him silently for a moment before bringing a hand up and flicking his forehead. "Do not think too much of it. I will not offer you comfort all the time…" He says, looking to Antonio curiously. "I have a question."

"Hmm?" Antonio asks lazily, letting his hands fall from Lovino's back to rest on the arms of his chair.

"How could you be so trusting at the beginning of your piracy, when those whom you trusted most killed your parents?" Lovino asks and Antonio looks to him surprised.

"I..." He thinks for a moment, unsure himself. "I had Francis and Gilbert. They kept my faith in humanity intact…for as long as they could."

"It's a shame it has been ruined." Lovino mumbles, looking down at the painting. "I would have liked to meet an Antonio with this sort of smile." He says, tracing the small child's grin with his fingers.

"When you smile, I will smile." Antonio counters, patting him on the head. "Now I would appreciate it if you left so I can work."

"Pirates don't have paperwork. What are you actually doing?" Lovino accuses, looking around the table until his eyes fall on something. "…Gilbert is the man who has Feliciano, right?" He asks, reaching out for a letter with the man's name on it. "How did you get a message from him so quickly?"

Antonio quickly snatches it up. "I did not. This is from earlier this year. I'm trying to find their location based on any hints I can find in these. I miss Gilbert as much as you miss Feliciano." He answers, opening it and showing Lovino the letter. "See the date?"

Lovino takes the letter and looks it over. "Ah…I see…" He mumbles disappointedly.

"I'm sorry. We really don't have a faster method of catching up to them. We are close, though." Antonio says, placing a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "It won't be much longer."

Lovino's grip tightens on the paper. "He's talking about Feliciano in here."

"Yes, a lot of our more recent letters included him bragging over Feliciano." Antonio groans. "I sent him a letter about you, I'm not sure if it has reached him yet."

"Hmm…" Lovino gets up from his seat and hands Antonio the letter. "I'm going to go see Marcello."

"Tell him that his plans with Francis are useless." Antonio says, flipping through pages of the letter.

"I will. Although you're probably just being paranoid." Lovino adds, leaving the room.

"Only a child would not take it seriously…" Antonio grumbles. "Francis should always be taken seriously."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had a wicked sunburn on my shoulders and it hurt to write. lD ANYWAYS! Yeah...here's...this...thing.


	13. His royal day out

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Thirteen: His royal day out**_

* * *

Lovino watches as Antonio and the other men dock them, shirts flying off as they get overheated in the summer sun. Naturally the whole thing disgusts the prince; men showing off their bare skin and the sweat dripping down their toned chests-truly a gross sight to see. Of course when he first arrived above water he was foolish enough to try and go naked, but that was from mere ignorance. How could one be so purposefully vulgar?

"Hey! Lovino!" Matthew calls, bringing the prince out of his thoughts. "Did the captain tell you what we are doing here?" He asks and Lovino shrugs.

"Not really…he said it was a surprise." Lovino mumbles, his eyes not leaving Antonio, whose hair is now out of its normal ribbon and draping over his shoulders in a completely non-appealing way.

"A surprise, huh?" Matthew asks, watching in amusement as Lovino gawks at Antonio. "Admiring your captain's physique?" He teases, making the prince go bright red.

"M-more like looking at it in disgust!" Lovino scoffs. "He's shitless and disheveled! A most horrendous sight for sure!"

"A horrendous sight you cannot stop looking at." Matthew laughs.

"I simply…it's just that…there's…I'm…" Lovino's eyes narrow at the blonde. "Silence."

"Haha! Would you like to accompany me when we arrive on land?" Matthew asks and Lovino shrugs.

"Might as well. Antonio will be busy…and Marcello wouldn't like me going with him anyways…" Lovino mumbles, before blushing. "N-not that I wanted to go with him! Obviously!" He huffs and Matthew laughs.

"You're cute! So anyways, let's head out now. Be sure to say goodbye to your captain~!" Matthew teases, heading down to the dock with Lovino close behind. "Oh, and so you know…I'm not going to carry you on my back like captain Antonio did." He adds, making Lovino blush more.

"I-! I can't help it! It was my first time on land and the stillness was uncomfortable!" Lovino explains before a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Where are you all off to?" Benjamin asks, looking at the two boys.

"We're heading to town. Would you and Jacob like to join us?" Matthew answers and the smaller blonde smiles.

"Sure." He says as Jacob comes up. "Where are we starting?"

"Somewhere with food of course!" Matthew answers, dragging Lovino and leading the other two off.

"Should we not tell Antonio of our departure?" Lovino asks and Matthew laughs.

"Leave his ass once in a while, it could be fun!" He teases as he brings them to a small eatery.

"Aww but young love always wishes to be together!" Jacob coos, receiving a dark look from Lovino.

"Who is in love here other than you and Benjamin?" Lovino asks annoyed, making Jacob laugh.

"How adorable you can be sometimes!" Jacob teases. "Your love for Antonio is so obvious to everyone except the two of you!"

"You're insane." Lovino scoffs, sitting next to Matthew. The four of them eat relatively fast before Jacob grabs Benjamin and heads off on their own.

"So...where would you like to go?" Matthew asks, leaning back in his seat. "We have quite a bit of time to kill before the big surprise Antonio has in mind.

"I'm not going to get some kind of marriage proposal or anything, right?" Lovino groans in distaste and Matthew shakes his head.

"Not from Antonio you aren't." Matthew gets up and smiles down at Lovino. "I have an idea! Let's go to the palace nearby! You have never been in one, right?" He asks and Lovino shakes his head no. "Great! All we need are disguises!"

"Disguises…?" Lovino asks and Matthew laughs.

"A castle won't let in two pirates!" He grabs Lovino's hand and pulls him up from his seat. "So now is the question; what do we want to be?"

"I believe the better question is what can we buy to be?" Lovino points out before they go to a clothing store. Inside they see the store is close to sold out of all premade clothing; save for a priest outfit and a dress. "Is that a princess dress…?" He asks confused.

"It actually looks like it…" Matthew muses, touching the fabric. "It feels kind of like it too…" He smiles at Lovino. "Well, here you go."

Lovino looks at the dress in distaste. "What the hell is this?"

"You're the royal one here, you should wear it." Matthew explains and Lovino nods.

"That would make sense…if I could pass as a girl. My hair is too short…my body too toned…" Lovino looks over Matthew. "You would work though. Your hair is long enough and pretty enough for a girl, and your body isn't toned since you're pretty much just a cook and tutor."

Matthew looks at him a little annoyed. "I don't know whether to agree…or smack you for being so damned blunt and rude." He sighs, taking the dress and leaving to change. Soon the two are dressed and walking down the street, Matthew fumbling over the dress and shoes as they go. "Ugh…why did I have to suggest this…?"

"My assumption was that you wanted something in the castle." Lovino says and Matthew perks up.

"That's right! I wanted the royal tiara!" Matthew exclaims, grinning at Lovino. "Thank you for reminding me!"

"You pirates really are nothing but thieves, huh?" Lovino asks in exasperation and Matthew shrugs.

"We might be. But you know what else might be in the castle?" Matthew looks to Lovino with a smirk. "Beautiful artwork."

"R-really?"

"Oh yes. They collect many artworks."

Lovino thinks it over for a moment before looking to Matthew with determination. "Let's go steal from that castle."

"That's the spirit!" Matthew exclaims, linking arms with Lovino who tenses up.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asks and Matthew chuckles.

"A woman must be escorted, even if it is by a young priest." He explains and Lovino sighs.

"Your pulpits are so strange…" Lovino mumbles and Matthew looks at him blankly for a moment before laughing.

"What a fitting word for a priest to mix up with politics!" He says between laughs. "Lovino you are too wonderful!"

The brunette blushes a little and pouts. "Leave me alone."

"No, no, it's not bad! However, let me just add a little something; pulpits are the speaker's stands in church." Matthew explains.

"I see…and this is related to politics how?" Lovino asks and Matthew smiles.

"It is where they tell their followers what to believe in; just like those in politics! Of course in politics it is mostly the king…who receives his orders from the church anyways…" Matthew mumbles.

"Land politics seem very confusing and unnecessarily complicated." Lovino comments and the blonde nods.

"Oh, they are." He assures Lovino. "They cause many problems."

The two continue their travels toward the castle, talking of random things as Matthew worked on his woman's voice and Lovino taught him the basics of royal behavior. A few hundred feet from the castle their conversation is cut short by someone slamming into Matthew.

"O-ow!" Matthew whimpers and a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, the awesome me usually never slips up like that!" A tall man with white hair and red eyes apologizes. "I was simply…escaping a very angry woman in this town." He explains, flashing Matthew a toothy grin. "You're pretty cute, actually, how about ditching this priest and allowing me to escort you around town? I could show you some fun."

Matthew goes bright red and stares up at the man, overwhelmed at the attention. "Um…I...uh…"

"It is my job to bring her to the castle." Lovino speaks up, shooting the man a nasty glare. "Please go play with your other female friend as Madeline is above all of that." He says, receiving a determined smirk from the man.

"Oh my, such a possessive little priest you are." The man comments annoyed. "I do not have 'female friends' as you assume, man of the cloth. I am not a lecherous man." He says, looking to Matthew. "I am simply interested in this beautiful…Madeline."

Mathew and Lovino's eyes go wide as the stranger takes the blonde's hand and kisses it. "Ah…"

"Okay! That is enough! You are far too familiar with a young woman you do not know!" Lovino fumes, tightening his grip on Matthew's arm and dragging him off.

"I shall see you again, dear Madeline!" The man calls in amusement, to which Matthew laughs weakly.

"Good luck with that!" He calls back, making sure his voice sounds feminine.

"Ugh…the nerve of some men…to simply come up and accost a woman on the street!" Lovino fumes, stomping towards the castle doors.

"It's actually not that rare, you know. Towards women only, of course." Matthew says and Lovino twitches.

"Humans are truly despicable!" He yells, going on a rant about how much better his kingdom is than this. Matthew would listen, really he would, but he can't help but think of the man. He knows who it is of course, what kind of cousin would he be if he hadn't recognized one of Francis' dear friends?

* * *

A/N: I realized...I have yet to drag Lovino into any of the pirate's stealing. XD Well, needless to say that had to change, so here it is. Why is Canada dressed as a chick? Well...a long time back I drew him dressed as a princess and being rescued by Prussia, which I planned on using in this as soon as I made it...I'm just finally getting around to it. (There's also a whole fanfic based on the picture called When Canada was a Kingdom. It's super cute. I don't know if it's on here, but it's on dA)


	14. His royal folly

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Fourteen: His royal folly**_

* * *

Antonio walks around annoyed, Marcello and Peter talking his ear off. It was bad enough that he ended up with Marcello today, but did Lovino really have to go off without him? He didn't even tell him, so when he was ready to leave all he had was an angry Marcello with no idea where his brother was. If Matthew is stealing his treasure, there will be war. Francis' cousin or not.

"Hmph, how could you lose my brother?" Marcello grumbles and Antonio looks to him annoyed.

"He is your brother, I would assume with how up his ass you are that you would be keeping an eye on him."

"You guys are aware he's old enough to go off on his own, right?" Peter asks, receiving a dark look from Antonio and Marcello. "N-never mind…"

As Peter continues the search with Lovino's brother and captain, the mermaid in question heads into a large castle with a very awkward-walking Matthew.

"Perhaps we should not do this after all…" Lovino whispers to the blonde, who giggles.

"Do not be silly, Lovino. This is the most joyous part of the job." Matthew let's go of the merman's arm and begins to walk confidently down the hall before a soldier comes up in armor.

"Halt! Who walks these halls?" The man asks in a gruff voice and Matthew smiles sweetly.

"My apologies, dear knight! I was simply coming in with my young priest to meet with the owner of this manor." Matthew says in a sickeningly sweet voice that makes Lovino question many, many things about this world.

"Oh but of course, miss, father." The knight says, bowing to the both of them.

"Have a wonderful day, sir knight!" Matthew says before whispering something for Lovino to say.

"May god be with you." Lovino adds, unsure of what he just said as Matthew drags him along the halls. "So where is the owner of this place?" He asks and Matthew lets out a quiet chuckle.

"You are so innocent, dear Lovino. We are not here to see the owner, remember? We are here to look for treasures." Matthew reminds him as they round a corner to see a large door. "Now we just have to be careful about where we go. Most castles in this country that are not owned by kings have their treasures in a wall coming from their bedroom."

"How do we get in their sleeping chambers?" Lovino asks curiously and Matthew pats him on the head.

"No one is in their bedroom during the day. We simply sneak in."

The prince sighs to himself and looks out a nearby window. "I wonder what the others are doing."

"You mean Antonio. No doubt he is doing business." Matthew says, leading Lovino around the castle. "We came here for business; he must meet and complete it. Once that is done however, he might come searching for us if we are not back then."

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of Marcello…" Lovino points out annoyed. "He has never been as mean to someone as he is with Antonio, it's strange."

"His love for his brother is creepy." Matthew says and Lovino glares.

"Marcello is in no way creepy. He is simply adjusting to circumstances he never prepared for."

"Like losing both his brothers to human men."

"It's for different reasons, but yes." The merman says, crossing his arms.

Matthew nods. "If you say so." He comes to a sudden stop in front of a room with double doors, making Lovino bump into his back. "Here it is." The blonde whispers, quietly opening the door and having Lovino follow him in.

Inside the room is a bed, chests, and a dresser; all the things Antonio's ship has in the rooms. However, this bed is different. The four posts are very tall and there is a cloth draping down from them. The dresser is pure white and outlined in gold, along with the chests, and all of the things inside are at least three times bigger than the ones in Antonio's rooms.

"This room is amazing." Lovino blurts out and Matthew laughs.

"Yeah, compared to a pirate ship's bedroom, these are pretty impressive." The blonde agrees, gesturing to the bed. "Have you ever seen this type of bed before?"

"Yes! Antonio showed me one in a painting. He said it was called a cantaloupe bed." Lovino says proudly and Matthew smiles sympathetically.

"Close. It's called a canopy bed." He reaches under his dress and pulls out some tools Lovino has yet to learn. "Why don't you go try the bed out while I look for the treasure?" Matthew offers and before Lovino can answer, a strange cackle comes from nearby.

"Kesesese! Why don't you try the bed out with me and let the strange one do all the work?" The familiar voice offers and before the albino man from earlier comes out of seemingly nowhere wearing armor.

"It's you!" Matthew gasps, standing quickly as his face heats up. "Gilbert!"

"Hmmm?" Gilbert looks at Matthew curiously as he moves closer to the blonde. "I thought you looked familiar…" He says, placing a hand on the boy's head and grinning. "You look different in a dress, Matthew! You even got the crown too, how thorough!"

"Who is this man?" Lovino asks annoyed, wanting to hurry and leave the castle to ensure they do not get caught.

"I'm Gilbert!" The albino says and Lovino huffs.

"I know not who that is! Would you mind leaving us be so we can get to work?"

"I will leave you be." Gilbert wraps an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "But Matthew and I have catching up to do."

"Must it be done in a castle?" Lovino grumbles and Gilbert laughs.

"Stealing is more fun when there is a bigger chance of being caught."

"This man is insane, Matthew!" Lovino accuses and Matthew sighs.

"He's right, Gilbert, let's leave from here and catch up…preferably after I change."

"Halt intruders!" A voice calls before the men are swarmed by soldiers. "As lord of this castle, I will not idly sit by and let a woman and her merry men steel my things!" A man says, coming up and taking Matthew's hand. "Wait….you are no woman." His expression darkens with rage and disgust. "Take the three of them to the torture room. See what they are here for."

"Torture…?" Lovino asks in shock and the man nods.

"That's right! I will be kind and let you all chose your own torture. You may go first, miss." He says bitterly to Matthew as he leads him to a torture chamber.

"What…?" Matthew asks, horrified at the sights in front of him.

"Can't decide yourself? Alright then, I will chose for you!" The man scoops Matthew up and lays him on a large square piece of stone before tying his arms and legs to wood. "Now then place the others into things." He orders and the soldiers take Gilbert and Lovino, both of whom are protesting vehemently.

"Let him go! It is my fault he is in those clothes!" Gilbert lies as he is tied to a seat.

"I do not care." The lord says before a man begins to prepare a strange tool to use on Gilbert.

Lovino looks at the strange situation confused as he is placed in a body shaped case with spikes on one end. He has never seen such items and doesn't know what is happening. Until Matthew begins to scream in pain, followed by grunts from Gilbert as something happens to him behind Lovino as well. A disgusted rage begins to build in the prince as a man begins to close the case on him.

The case is soon shattered by a surge of water coming from the ground. The water raises in a definite shape, one that almost looks like an Asian dragon. The water circles the room, crashing into men with a force that kills them as it whirls faster and faster in a circle around the room.

"Wh-what's happening?" Matthew yells as Gilbert escaped his chair and comes to untie the blonde.

"I believe the prince is tapping into the water supply flowing beneath the castle and using it to attack these men." Gilbert explains, picking Matthew up bridal style. "Are you alright?"

"My limbs hurt…but I will be fine…and you?" Matthew asks, noticing cuts in the man's clothes and blood staining the fabric.

"Oh, don't you worry about me. All we need to do now is calm your buddy down." Gilbert says and Matthew nods.

"Lovino! Calm down!" Matthew hollers from the other side of the room.

"It is a witch! The son of satan is dressed in holy garb! Destroy him!" The lord orders of his men, who are quickly destroyed by the water. "You monster!" He yells, pulling up a sword and lunging at the dazed prince.

Before he can make any form of contact, Lovino's hand shoots up and holds the blade of the sword in a tight grip, ignoring the blood now escaping his hand. "Do not touch me, you heathen." His eyes look to the man, cold and distant, before he tears the sword from the man and thrusts it into his chest.

"Um…we need to get out of here." Gilbert says and Matthew shakes his head.

"I cannot leave Lovino here!"

"The water is going to hit us soon, or drowned us, we must go! He will be fine!"

Matthew goes to protest but quickly goes silent when a man comes in through the door. "…Antonio?"

Antonio shoots Matthew a dark look before he walks brusquely towards Lovino. "You two leave." He orders and Gilbert nods, heading out of the room and the castle. "So, Marcello was right…you were up to something." Antonio says, looking around the room. "A torture chamber probably doesn't exist in your world, does it?" He asks, receiving no answer as the water continues to whirl above their heads.

"I do not like this place, Antonio." Lovino finally says and Antonio nods. "I want to destroy it…but Matthew says there are valuable things here."

Antonio notices the blood dripping from Lovino's hand and twitches, angered at the sight of his treasure scuffed in any way. "I do not care about the things here. They pale in comparison to your worth, so calm down and let's leave."

"NO!" Lovino hisses, the water now crashing into the walls as it grows larger. "I want to tear this place apart!"

"Damnit, Lovino, stop it now!" Antonio commands, annoyed with the boy. "First you run off, then you go off and kill a castle full of men with magic! If you were anyone else, ANYONE else, I would leave you here to die and teach you a lesson!" He yells before coming right up to Lovino. "It pains me to even do what I am about to." His voice is quieter this time, and without any warning his fist come out to punch Lovino in the gut.

Lovino's eyes widen and he lets out a quiet grunt before collapsing into Antonio's arms, the water now crashing down to the ground nearly drowning Antonio. Luckily he finds a window and escapes before the building, filled with all sorts of weapons and gun powder, explodes behind him.

"You are more trouble than you're worth." Antonio grumbles, looking at Lovino annoyed. "Out of control prince."

The crews buy rooms at hotels in the area for the night and Antonio decides to keep Lovino away from everyone for the night, having him rest in his room. The room Antonio does not leave either as the prince sleeps. This goes on for about two hours, Antonio staring at a sleeping body annoyed, until finally Lovino's eyes shoot open and he sits up.

"Antonio!" He calls and Antonio looks at him curiously from his chair.

"Yes?"

Lovino visibly relaxes as he looks at Antonio. "Matthew and I went to a castle today…"

"I'm aware of that." Antonio says calmly before Lovino continues.

"They had a horrible room that hurt everyone…" He mumbles in a shaky tone and Antonio nods. "I killed a lot of people…I am sorry…" Lovino whispers, looking to his bandaged hand before he notices bandages on Antonio's chest and head. "…What happened to you?"

"A bratty little prince made a fuss in a castle today. I had to make him take a nap." Antonio answers, a sort of frustration in his voice.

"So I hurt you?" Lovino asks and Antonio shrugs.

"The water you pulled up did." Antonio corrects, standing up and walking to Lovino on the bed, grabbing the back of his head. He digs his fingers in the boy's hair and leans forward to his ear to whisper. "Do not do that again." He hisses before tilting the boy's head up and crashing his lips against Lovino's forehead. "I will not watch my property hurt itself, or me, again. You and Matthew are banned from being alone for a month, understood?" Antonio asks, his voice firm, except a hint of embarrassment in it.

Lovino stares up at Antonio with wide eyes and a bright red face. "I understand…captain."

"I should seriously kill him for this…" Antonio grumbles. "But the damn brat is too important…and I have a feeling it was mostly Gilbert's fault anyways."

Lovino looks to Antonio curiously. "Why is it not my fault?"

"You did not know what you were doing. I do not believe in blaming the dog for what the handler does." Antonio answers and Lovino twitches.

"Are you comparing me to a dog?" He yells and Antonio nods.

"A little yipping one. Because that is what you are. Now shut up and sleep. I have a surprise for you in the morning." Antonio orders.

"Are you…um…sleeping in here as well?" Lovino asks and Antonio nods.

"That's right, I do not trust you to be alone anymore."

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are, Lovi."

* * *

A/N: Ugghh why can't I describe actiiooonnnnn? DX Anyways...here's..._this_.


	15. His royal thanks to all who read the

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Fifteen: His Royal thanks to all who read the chapter title**_

* * *

Lovino wakes up in the middle of the night, Antonio lying behind him deep asleep. He looks the man over and thinks of how innocent the captain actually looks asleep. With his hair askew on the pillow, lips parted slightly for his even breathing, and his eyes closed to reveal long eyelashes you would never know he was such a hardened pirate. Being so handsome one would think he would be married with children by now, but alas he has no interest in that.

His lack of interest in family, love, and closeness in general worries Lovino. The prince is not exactly the embodiment of healthy relationships, but he still doesn't look at those things with disgust or fear. Perhaps Antonio is weaker than him in this way.

Lovino shakes the thought away before moving some hair out of Antonio's face. "I doubt anything about you is weak. For a human at least." He whispers, enjoying the feel of the Spaniard's hair in his fingers. Watching closely to ensure Antonio is still asleep, Lovino continues to pet the soft hair for the first real time. They have been so close every night yet not even such a small form of physical contact has ever happened.

Lovino never thought much on it at first, but honestly he can't get it out of his head anymore. The only contact they share is when Antonio is teaching him, saving him, or helping him in some way and even those are as limited as can be. It's become frustrating. While he will never say it out loud, since there is no reason to, Lovino has grown very fond of Antonio and wants a sort of closeness that Marcello has with his human Peter. A loving, warm, relationship. Of course he won't tell Antonio that, since it would get him kicked off of his crew so fast he would still be human by the time he was tossed in the water.

"You're annoying…" He grumbles to himself, lightly pulling on Antonio's hair and watching as the man winces. "AH!"

"Dios mio, Lovi. You do not go from gentle to pulling." Antonio groans, opening an eye to look at the flustered prince.

"Y-y-you were asleep! YOU WERE ASLEEP!" Lovino yells, moving away.

"Would you keep it down? People are sleeping now." The pirate chastises dully, sitting up to get a better view of the boy's horror. "Besides, as a pirate I have learned to wake at the slightest touch." He explains as incomprehensible noises escape Lovino's lips. "No need to be so horrified, I don't mind if it's you."

Lovino blushes more and falls completely silent for a moment; his eyes trailing Antonio's well-toned body. "You don't mind if what's me?" He asks, catching Antonio a little off-guard.

"What are you asking, Lovi?" Antonio counters, receiving a confused look from Lovino.

"I don't know." He answers in sincerity. "What does it sound like I'm asking?"

Antonio sighs and pats the boy on the head. "Go to sleep so you can see your surprise tomorrow."

Lovino frowns a little. "You're not going to drop me somewhere and say something like 'I am giving you the gift of freedom' or anything, right?"

Antonio scoffs. "How absurd, me giving you freedom will never happen." He answers with a cold sort of bluntness.

"I see. It makes sense, seeing how frantic you were yesterday about finding me." Lovino mocks, receiving a confused look from Antonio. "People stalk, Antonio."

"…Um…what…?" Antonio asks, truly confused at Lovino's meaning.

"You know, conversing about you behind your back." Lovino explains and Antonio laughs.

"People talk, Lovino. Stalking is completely different."

"Then what is stalking?"

"When someone follows you around where you cannot see them." Antonio answers, making the prince look at him curiously.

"…Isn't that…what you do with me?" Lovino asks and Antonio blushes a little.

"Y-you cannot stalk what you own!"

"I get the feeling that is a lie…" Lovino mumbles, looking at him suspiciously. "Sometimes I wonder…"

"FRATELLO!" A loud voice coos, barreling through the door, a thin body landing on top of Lovino on the bed in a bear hug.

"WHAT THE-?" Lovino hisses, struggling under the shadowy figure for a moment before he recognizes a familiar scent coming from it. "…Feliciano…?"

"I told you to wait until the morning, Feliciano. Your brother is hurt." Antonio groans, getting up from the bed and putting on a shirt. "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Feliciano waits for Antonio to leave before turning on the lamp beside them and smiling down at his older brother. "Fratello, you have come to steal me haven't you?" He asks and Lovino looks up at him surprised.

"Do you…want me to?"

"Never." Feliciano answers immediately. "I love Ludwig, but I know you and Marcello will never understand." He says sadly. "You won't understand caring about a human this much…he didn't steal me, I willingly went."

"Feliciano…" Lovino begins, getting cut off by his brother.

"We met by accident, you see. We met and he fascinated me. Humans are fascinating creatures, Fratello. He continued to meet me in the spot we met for a few months until one day he said he must leave. I begged him not to, telling him I loved him and didn't want to see him go…but then I decided…why can't I go with him? So I did. It was my decision, Fratello, please try to understand." Feliciano explains, now close to tears.

Lovino stares up at the crying boy on surprise. "Feliciano…I had no intention of stealing you from him." He answers, handing his brother a nearby handkerchief. "I...I do understand your feelings towards Ludwig." The older prince admits. "I was not forced into my journey either, and while it wasn't originally to be near Antonio or anything…now…I don't want to leave him." He mumbles and Feliciano gasps.

"AAHHH! NO WAAAYYYY!" Feliciano squeals, making Lovino go bright red and smack him with a pillow.

"Silence you fool! Someone could hear you! How did you not take to our lessons on decorum from father?" Lovino groans lowering the pillow from his brother's face to see a wide grin on the prince's face.

"I'm so happy though! You love him, right?" Feliciano asks, making Lovino's face go even brighter red.

"Whoa! Whoa! L-let's not get crazy!" Lovino exclaims, his hands waving wildly in front of him. "He is a friend I c-care about! Not someone I love!"

Feliciano's grin widens. "Suspicious…"

"I wish to go to bed now." Lovino grumbles and Feliciano rolls over to lay down next to him.

"Alright, goodnight, brother." Feliciano says, placing an arm around Lovino's shoulders.

"Good night, Feliciano." Lovino replies, quickly falling asleep.

As the two slumber, Francis walks down the hall to see Antonio leaning against the bedroom door.

"Hmm? Kicked out, Antonio?" Francis asks amused and Antonio shakes his head no. The blonde walks up closer to Antonio and notices the man is a little pale. "Are you alright? You look…scared." He observes and Antonio gulps nervously.

"I overheard something between the eldest Vargas brothers…" Antonio explains slowly. "I think…Lovino…is falling for me."

Francis nods. "Yes, it's quite a dangerous thing. What do you plan to do?" He asks, receiving a strange look from Antonio.

"Let him fall. Loyalty is loyalty." Antonio says and Francis sighs.

"Mon dieu you love him as well don't you?"

"That's not what it is."

"That is what it is" Francis groans. "You are in love with the kid. It will only lead to hurt, though. After all, mermaids are immortal."

"Francis…" Antonio begins, getting interrupted.

"You don't want the one you love to suffer, right? I've been talking to Marcello about it and he has told me thousands of stories where mermaids fall for humans and suffer as they must watch them age and die." Francis says. "Get rid of him."

Antonio falls silent, contemplating, before looking to Francis annoyed and grabbing his shirt collar, pulling him closer roughly. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing. Stop trying to rid me of Lovino. No matter what the feelings between us, I will not get rid of my most valuable treasure, understand? Try again and I will hurt you."

Francis glares. "He's making you weak. You almost died just to calm him down."

"Francis, stay out of it."

"You are my friend and I don't want you hurt."

Antonio sighs and lets him go. "I understand your concern…but I can handle myself. Lovino would do nothing to hurt me."

"On purpose no. But let's say that we get into a battle and Lovino loses it again. You would kill yourself to help him, it's a fact. He is collateral."

"You just hate Lovino. I don't know why, but you do. Or perhaps…you want me to drop him so you can take him?" Antonio asks, a dark look in his eyes.

"Th-that is not it, Antonio. You have more than enough jewels from him to be rich for a hundred lifetimes. What more do you need?" Francis asks, growing frustrated.

"It is not what I need, it is what I promised. I promised to show Lovino the world." Antonio answers. "I am a man of my word. After all he has done for me, he can leave on his terms."

"Then you realize he will never leave, right?" Francis groans and Antonio nods.

"I hope he doesn't. I would be happy if he stayed with me forever." The Spaniard replies in earnest.

"…You really worry me, Antonio." Francis says, sighing in defeat.

* * *

A/N: People wanted progress, sooooooooooooooooo there's this. Sorry. It's super busy over here so...yeah. Don't worry though, I'm trying a new time management thing so hopefully things will get done better. Things will be less rushed from now on.


	16. His royal bonds

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Sixteen: His Royal Bonds**_

* * *

Antonio watches the three Vargas brothers playfully tease each other and feels a sort of sorrow envelope him. These three are immortal, doomed to watch as the humans they know die. They could easily have stayed in the ocean and lived with others like them, yet all three have fallen in love with a human. Even though all of them are not fully aware of their own feelings, Antonio is aware it's only a matter of time. Marcello and Feliciano are of no major concern to Antonio, honestly, but the thought of Lovino's heart breaking as he watches him die is too much for the Spaniard to even think about.

Perhaps Francis is right; perhaps he should get rid of Lovino. He's honestly not sure which idea is more painful. "Fucking Francis…" Antonio grumbles.

"My cousin did something hurtful again, huh?" Matthew asks, sitting next to him with a concerned smile.

"He made a good point and it pisses me off" Antonio answers, his eyes never leaving Lovino.

"He told you about the immortal thing, right?" Matthew asks and Antonio looks at him surprised.

"How did you know?"

The blonde laughs a little. "Isn't it common knowledge?"

Antonio twitches a little. "Shut the hell up."

"Feliciano!" A gruff voice calls and Feliciano's face lights up.

"Ludwig!" He exclaims, leaving his brothers to jump into a muscular blonde man's arms.

"…I hate him." Lovino grumbles and Marcello nods.

"He seems suspicious." Marcello agrees.

"Really you guys?" Antonio asks, watching the brothers glare at Feliciano and Ludwig. "Are you such children that-?"

"Get your hands off of Feliciano!" Lovino yells as Marcello chucks a dish at Ludwig.

"…Yes, yes you are…." Antonio sighs. The arguments between the brothers and Ludwig go on for about two hours in the bar, until the owner has enough and kicks them all out.

"I hope your proud of your dumbass mermaid!" Arthur grumbles, going to kick Antonio who skillfully dodges.

"He's not a dumbass. You don't even care about it anyways. You and Alfred make more of a fuss when you go places than he could ever dream to." Antonio points out. "Since you are a moody little wench."

"WHAT?" Arthur fumes. "How dare you call me that!" He pulls out a sword and points it at Antonio.

"Seriously? Calm down you two." Francis says tiredly as he touches the tip of the sword and points it to the ground. "Your treasure is having problems, Antonio. Don't take it out on Arthur, go talk to the boy."

"Since when have you been helpful to those two?" Arthur asks annoyed and Francis smiles.

"I have said all I need to say, and vice versa, so it is now my job to help mon ami gain happiness." Francis explains, gently nudging Antonio. "Which means pushing you to go talk to the angry merman over there."

Antonio sighs and looks to Lovino standing at the shore of the ocean, angrily tossing rocks into it. "He's such a spoiled little prince…do I have to?"

"You're one of the reasons he's so spoiled, you know." Arthur mumbles.

"He's right. You made it, you deal with it." Francis teases and Antonio twitches.

"I did not MAKE him a spoiled prince! I just…did not help put it to an end." Antonio groans. "Fine, fine, I'll go talk to him…make sure Peter does the same with Marcello."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "My brother is smarter than you. The two of them went off right after we were kicked out."

The Spaniard lets out a heavy sigh and goes to the boy, thankfully far out of hearing range from the others. "So…you actually cursed today." He says awkwardly, receiving a confused look from Lovino. "Well…it wasn't in a human language…but from Feliciano's reaction I would assume it was cursing."

"A prince does not curse, Antonio. I can say hurtful things without using foul language." Lovino points out. "A true gentleman should be able to do so."

"…You need to stop spending time with Arthur and his crew."

"…Perhaps. But Benjamin and Jacob are quite pleasant."

Antonio sighs and places a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "Why do you hate Ludwig?"

"Ah…it's…he turned our family upside down…I expected something…different." Lovino admits.

"Hm…you probably wouldn't like him no matter what." Antonio says. "But…I don't understand why."

Lovino frowns. "Because…I'm…immediate, until you." He explains and Antonio stares blankly.

"Immediate…? Um…you mean immortal?" Antonio asks, a small smile on his face. Lovino stumbling over his words will never not be cute.

"Immortal?" Lovino looks at him confused. "Is that being able to live forever?" He asks and Antonio nods. "Oh…than yeah."

"That would be difficult with a bunch of mortals." Antonio mumbles.

"I don't like having your mortality thrown in my face every day. It didn't matter before I met stupid humans. The other sea creatures dying didn't really matter…" Lovino says. "But you…er…all of you…" He coughs awkwardly before chucking another rock into the water. "It's all Ludwig's fault! I never would have had to face this if it wasn't for him!"

"You would never have had to meet us." Antonio says, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Exactly!" Lovino yells. "Exactly! I could have lived a long and happy life without knowing any of you or caring about your lives!"

"Just how long has this been bothering you?" Antonio asks and Lovino looks away.

"Since…you talked about it with Francis last night." Lovino admits, making Antonio pale.

"You…heard that? Y-you heard everything?" Antonio asks, trying to hide his discomfort. "W-well that's good. There is something I would like to discuss with you." He says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Lovino blushes and looks at him. "U-um…I..."

"You can stay as long as you like…but when I start dying I want you gone." Antonio says and Lovino blanches.

"…You…what? That is what you want…?" Lovino asks.

"Yes, Lovino, I do not wish to see you cry and I do not want you to leave yet…so I ask that you leave when I am dying." Antonio explains.

"That…is so selfish." Lovino huffs. "I don't want to leave on your terms." He looks at Antonio angrily. "I will leave on mine. After you show me the world I will leave. That should not take long."

"Spoiled brat..." Antonio says and Lovino turns away from him to look at the ocean.

"Then perhaps I should just leave now. I saw my brother, and the world can be seen through water ways." Lovino mumbles, glancing back to Antonio bitterly. "It doesn't have to be seen with you."

"Lovi, there is no need to be so indignant. There's no reason to be angry at my request, either!" Antonio grabs his wrist. "I know you like doing things on your own terms, but this one thing I would like on mine!"

"Then you can have it! Ill-bred pirate!" Lovino huffs.

"Don't get moody! It is a simple request!" Antonio groans.

"Hmph! Fine!" Lovino grumbles before looking to him curiously. "So…then…is there anything else from your conversation with Francis you want to talk about?" He asks teasingly and Antonio smirks.

"Not at all, nosey little brat."

"No more nosey than your stupid friend."

Antonio nods. "Or your brothers. Both of whom are nosey in their own special ways."

Lovino sighs. "If I have to hear that we are in love, or that we should not be near each other anymore one more time I'm going to lose it."

"Yes, caring about someone isn't being in love. They are vastly different." Antonio says and Lovino smirks a little.

"Ahhh so you are admitting to caring?" Lovino teases.

"Only a little. Don't get cocky." Antonio huffs.

Lovino rolls his eyes. "Pfft, like I care enough to get cocky over your stupid feelings."

* * *

A/N: Being immediate must be hard. XD *Shot by Lovino*He went through all that trouble because Feliciano is in love with _that?_ Harsh. So harsh. ...I don't know what I'm doing.


	17. His royal goal

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Seventeen: His Royal Goal**_

* * *

Lovino sighs, stretching out in his bed next to Antonio. They go back out to sea today, so he decides to let Antonio rest for longer. He stares at the man, bringing a hand to comb through his soft hair. For the past few days everyone has hinted at possible feelings between the two of them, and honestly it has crossed Lovino's mind. There must be a reason Antonio insists he shares a bed with him no matter their location. Sure, at first it could have been to ensure that Lovino didn't run off or get hurt, but now he knows Lovino is powerful and quite loyal.

How does one tell if they are in love anyways? Really, the whole thing is so strange! Sure, he cares about Antonio, but he cares about Matthew too. How exactly do you learn the difference? Sighing heavily, Lovino gets up and leaves the room to find the one person who knows what to do; Francis.

"Oh! Good morning, Lovino!" Matthew says, smiling at his friend from the table he and Gilbert are at.

"Ugh…can't you go away for a while?" Gilbert groans, glaring at Lovino.

"And leave you alone with Matthew? I would never be so foolish!" Lovino huffs, sitting down next to Matthew. "Just what are you two doing out here all alone anyways?" He asks, watching both men's faces turn bright red. "…Oh…I see…perhaps…you two love each other?"

Matthew goes bright red, stuttering awkwardly.

"W-we might…" Gilbert mumbles. "Well…I might…"

Lovino leans forward, intrigued. "How do you know?"

"How do we know…?" Matthew asks, laughing nervously. "Y-you just…realize it, I guess."

"But…I mean…what does it feel like?"

Gilbert looks to Lovino, smirking. "Think you're in love with Antonio?" He teases and Lovino blushes.

"I-I don't know…I just…maybe…" Lovino mumbles. "I'm not sure what it's like…so I don't know…"

Gilbert's smirk widens. "Ohhh? Do you want to kiss him~?" He teases. "Maybe hold his hand~? Or have hot, wild sex~?"

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew scolds. "Be nice to him!"

Lovino twitches a little. "I will never have sex."

"Ouch, poor Antonio." Gilbert winces. "That's going to be painful."

"Shut up! I-! I don't want it, that's all!" Lovino yells before falling completely silent, looking down to the floor. "He…if he loved me he wouldn't mind, right…?"

"There's a lot of things he would have to be okay with if he loved you; no sex, you not aging, him dying while you don't…" Gilbert muses, making Lovino pale.

"Y-you're right…that's…" He frowns. "It doesn't matter what I feel, so I'll just drop it."

Matthew frowns. "Lovino, you don't have to."

"I do have to." Lovino corrects him. "I will simply drop it. It doesn't matter."

"Man! This is just depressing!" Gilbert groans, placing a hand on Lovino's head and rustling up his hair. "Let's go do something fun!"

"If you get us tortured again I will kill you along with the offender." Lovino grumbles.

"No! No! Not that! We're going to…" Gilbert pauses for a moment. "…What is fun to do other than steal…? I don't even know…"

"What about a place with books?" Lovino asks and Matthew smiles.

"You mean a library! Yes, that could be fun!" Matthew decides. "We will leave a message for the others!" He quickly runs up to the rooms and writes a letter, sliding it under Feliciano and Ludwig's door. As soon as he turns to leave, however, Antonio is standing there.

"What was that message?" Antonio asks and Matthew smiles nervously.

"W-we were going to show Lovino a library…"

The Spaniard raises a brow. "Oh? When we are supposed to leave?"

"Well…he really wants to see one." Matthew says, smiling.

Antonio sighs. "We all spoil him far too much. Your little trip is off." He mumbles, tying his hair back in a ponytail. "Tell everyone to prepare for departure."

Matthew nods. "So spoiling Lovino is over, hm? Does that mean we should stop stealing him artwork?"

Antonio rolls his eyes. "Spoil whoever you want as long as it doesn't interfere with the main plan." He orders, leaving Matthew.

"They are so weird…" Matthew sighs before gathering all of the crews.

"Lovino." Antonio calls when he reaches the merman and Gilbert. "You may not go to a library today."

Lovino frowns a little. "Oh. Yeah, I figured as much, since we're leaving."

"That's right. I'm glad you understand." Antonio says, patting him on the head to Lovino and Gilbert's surprise. "Now both of you hurry and get ready."

Lovino looks at Antonio flustered. "I'm not a kid or a dog, do not pet my hair."

Antonio smirks. "Ah, of course, a young prince would prefer someone to kiss his foot rather than pet his hair."

"I don't want your lips on me!" Lovino huffs, his face bright red.

"On that note…I'm going to go help Matthew." Gilbert says, getting up and quickly leaving.

"So you're really staying for good, huh?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods.

"You're not getting rid of me until you die." Lovino says, looking at him with a mischievous smirk. "Why leave when I'm so spoiled?"

"Good point." Antonio agrees before everyone gathers. "Well, let us get going then."

They get the ships together, the three brothers staying on one ship with Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert's crews. Arthur takes his own ship, considering the idea of leaving them all now. Once they get out to sea and everything is settled, Antonio comes up behind Lovino and sneaks him away from the others into their room.

"…What are you doing?" Lovino asks, looking around the room annoyed. He was enjoying his brothers, despite the presence of that damned Ludwig.

"I've decided to show you a secret, since you aren't going anywhere." Antonio says, sitting Lovino on the bed. "Now close your eyes."

A deep red hue covers Lovino's cheeks. "Wh-why am I doing that?"

"So you don't see what I do, obviously. Calm down, I'm not going to touch you." Antonio says, placing a hand over Lovino's eyes. "Now close them."

Lovino sighs but closes his eyes anyways. He hears Antonio leave his side and go somewhere in the room, pulling on something that makes a loud creaking sound. "Don't make a mess of the room! I do not sleep in messes!"

"Of course, your highness." Antonio says and Lovino can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Now open your eyes." He orders, watching Lovino open his eyes and quickly gape at the large opening in the floor.

"Y-you broke the floor!" Lovino cries out, glaring at Antonio. "Are you stupid?"

"Are you?" Antonio counters. "Can you not see the hinges? It is a hidden door. Now shut up and go down." He orders, making Lovino reluctantly head down the small staircase into a dark room.

Lovino turns back to Antonio with a suspicious look. "You're going to kill me down here, aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid; you're useless to me dead." Antonio teases, lighting a lantern to reveal small room with walls and walls of books. It's probably half of the lowest part of the ship, all dedicated to literature. In the middle are three comfortable looking lounging chairs, and a table set up in a corner. "This is my own personal library."

Lovino's eyes widen and he begins looking around eagerly. "These are what libraries look like? How did you do all of this without the others knowing?"

Antonio shrugs. "When on land we do not monitor each other's movements. I would come back here with materials and build. There are countless famous works in there from all over the world. I cannot read all of them, but I like to have them." He explains, watching Lovino pull out a book.

"Hm…'The Little Mermaid'….?" Lovino opens the book and flips through it, stopping at a page and laughing. "A sea witch just to receive legs? Hah! How foolish humans can be. Sea witches are only good for…" He trails off, looking up from the book and to Antonio. "Things we can't do…"

Antonio raises a brow. "So sea witches are real, huh? Interesting."

"No! This is perfect!" Lovino exclaims, holding the book up excitedly. "We can become humans! We can live with all of you for the normal life-span of a human!"

Antonio looks at him surprised. "You…would give up your powers to be with us?"

"To be with you, idiot!" Lovino corrects before going bright red. "I-I mean…to be…with all of you, yes." He says, turning away from Antonio and staring at the book. "Although they are not underwater as this says…they are in caves that start on land and go down into the ocean. This way they get both humans and sea creatures for clients."

"Lovino." Antonio calls, making Lovino tense up a little. "Why would you give up your own species for me?"

"W-would you rather become a merman?" Lovino asks.

"Lovino, you actually do love me, don't you?" Antonio asks and Lovino tenses up. "Well?"

"I...um…I do not know…" Lovino admits, plopping down in a seat. "But…probably, I guess." He frowns, looking up at Antonio guiltily. "I am sorry, Antonio."

Antonio stares at Lovino as the boy sinks into the seat, almost defeated. "There is nothing to apologize for…"

"You didn't want it to happen." Lovino points out.

"No, I didn't."

"But it did."

"Yes, that is quite obvious." Antonio says, sighing. "It's my fault…" He admits, plopping down in the chair next to Lovino. "I wanted you all to myself. Honestly, you falling in love with me was never a problem in my eyes…" The man mumbles, receiving a surprised look from Lovino. "It was only a problem to me if I were to fall for you."

"Then there is no problem, right?" Lovino asks quietly.

Antonio remains silent for a minute, staring at the boy. "…It might be." He admits, groaning. "No, scratch that, it is."

Lovino blushes. "It…is…?"

"Yes." Antonio says, leaning closer. "So do we kiss now?"

"I-I don't know how you humans court! I'm still stuck on the catastrophe you commit for mating!" Lovino exclaims.

Antonio nods. "No kissing yet. I've got it, you strange little boy."

Lovino pouts. "It's not strange! Lips were meant for talking and eating, nothing else!"

"Ohhh I beg to differ." Antonio smirks. "There are quite a few other fun things to do with your lips."

"Sh-shut up!" Lovino yells, tossing the book in his hand at Antonio.

"No kissing…no anything…how is this any different from before?" Antonio groans.

"…Leave me alone! I don't know how this works!"

"…You're a very unhealthy boy." Antonio says and Lovino huffs.

"Like you're one to talk!"

* * *

A/N: And so the beginning of another unhealthy chapter in their relationship commences. XD I wonder if they will find the sea witch~


	18. His royal try

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Eighteen: His Royal Try**_

* * *

Antonio wakes up and looks at the boy next to him, a small smile coming to his lips. It hasn't been very long since they confessed to each other, about three weeks probably, and most of their days are spent apart as they figure out where to find a sea witch. Which makes moments like this where the two are lying in bed, where Antonio can simply relax and hold Lovino to him, far more precious. He honestly has to force himself to get up in the morning.

"Mnn…Antonio…you are doing that weird thing again." Lovino mumbles in his semi-conscious state.

"Hm? What thing?" Antonio asks curiously, watching the tired pout form on the merman's lips.

"Where you watch me sleep with that strange smile on your face."

The Spaniard blinks, a bit taken aback. Is his happy expression that strange? "…I don't even know where to begin with that offensive statement."

"How was that offensive? It is merely an observation." Lovino mumbles, a slight hint of guilt in his voice.

Antonio smirks and leans forward. "I'll forgive you if I can get a kiss."

Lovino's eyes widen and he sits up. "N-no way! I don't want to! No!"

Antonio sighs dejectedly. "It's not sex…it's a simple kiss. I'll keep my mouth closed."

"I-it's too weird. I can't." Lovino stutters, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

The Spaniard watches him, his eyes roaming the body that should rightfully be his to touch, yet isn't. It's cruel, truly cruel. He can't bring himself to be upset with Lovino though, it's some mermaid thing after all. Or so Lovino says, despite the fact Marcello and Feliciano have settled into it pretty well. Is it something about him that keeps Lovino from wanting to try? Perhaps the love Lovino feels for him is more of a familial one.

"Come on, we have to check out this town for information." Lovino says and Antonio nods weakly.

"Si, si." He gets up and begins changing himself, wondering if he can get any useful advice from Gilbert or Francis.

After a group meeting of crews, everyone disperses around town; Antonio making sure to go with Lovino, alone. They walk around, talking to people and gathering some interesting information. Apparently a few people in town have been rumored to of gone to a nearby sea-witch. One asked for the love of their life, one asked for a cure for their illness, and one asked for wealth. They all got these things for a reasonable price, according to rumors, and absolutely no side-effects.

"So Antonio, are we going to keep going on rumors or find these people?" Lovino asks, looking to Antonio with genuine curiosity. "Because…I would give up a lot, that's not the problem…my concern is if it really has no side-effects." He says, sighing. "Creatures love their side-effects, fine-print, any method of screwing someone else over, really. It's sad to see it happens up here as well."

"Mm? You have sneaky creatures in the ocean, too? What are they, conniving octopuses and sneaky crabs?" Antonio jokes, earning a harsh glare from the man beside him.

"Listen here, Antonio…" He grumbles. "Mermaids exist, so what makes you think other things don't? There are more creatures out there than you can imagine, with powers you couldn't fathom. We do not have powers by mere coincidence; they are needed for survival in the ocean."

Antonio sighs and places a hand on Lovino's head, watching the boy blush. "Yes, yes, I was joking." He says, watching Lovino tense up awkwardly.

"O-oh…ohh…my apologies." Lovino mumbles.

"Haha! You're so adorable, Lovi!" Antonio laughs, wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulders and pulling him into a half-hug. "Alright, let's go find someone who can give us an actual name."

Lovino looks at Antonio curiously as they walk. "You…seem a lot happier recently." He points out shyly. "Would that be because of…?"

Antonio smirks, knowing Lovino is too unsure to fully ask. Of course that isn't going to stop him from making the boy anyways. "Because of what, Lovi?"

"Y-you know…because of three weeks ago…" Lovino mumbles.

"Hmm? Me showing you my library? That's not really something that would make me exceptionally happy." Antonio teases, earning a dark glare from Lovino.

"You are a dispiteable man." He hisses, making Antonio laugh.

"Despicable, mi querido. And yes, I am." Antonio smiles down at Lovino a bit more gently. "And yes, I am happier because of three weeks ago." He sighs. "Of course I would be happier if a certain merman would let me have a kiss every now and then. Even just let my hand go lower than your shoulder blade."

"I-it's weird…" Lovino stutters. "It makes me feel weird when you do those things or even just talk about them. I do not care for feeling weird."

"Weird…here?" Antonio whispers into his ear, gently placing a hand on Lovino's stomach. "Like a strange heat is pooling inside? Working its way up to…here." His voice lowers as the hand raises up rest over Lovino's heart.

"Y-yes-" Lovino squeaks out before awkwardly clearing his throat and lowering his voice. "I mean, yes."

"How troubling. I have never heard of such a thing happening to a person before." Antonio lies and Lovino pales.

"A-are you serious?" Lovino asks and Antonio nods.

"Oh, yes, I think you might be sick." He teases, enjoying Lovino's now panicked expression. The kid is really too cute for his own good.

"No! I can't be sick!" Lovino gasps, earning a chuckle from Antonio. "Wh-what are you laughing about?"

"Ahh. You're too much fun, Lovi." Antonio says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not sick, that is a perfectly normal reaction when you love someone. You should embrace it." He points out before receiving a sharp jab in his stomach, making him hunch over in pain.

"You loathsome cretin!" Lovino yells, stomping off as Antonio chuckles under his breath.

"Ahh, so much fun you are, Lovi." He mumbles under his breath before standing up and catching up to the boy. "Hey now, come on. I can't kiss you or do any other things people in love do, I should at least get to tease you."

"Cruel." Lovino pouts.

"N-no! no! Don't be sad, Lovi!" Antonio frowns, patting the boy on the back awkwardly. "Come on, now! I'll get you a pretty painting as an apology."

"I thought I was dying…" Lovino mumbles.

"Okay, three paintings."

"But you were just taking advantage of my lack of knowledge of this world."

"…Five."

"And then laughed at me."

"And a statue."

"And you think objects will fix that?"

"And I'll wait on you hand and foot for a week." Antonio finishes, seeing the annoyance in Lovino's eyes.

"I want books."

"I can get books."

"I want to buy them like normal people." Lovino says and Antonio deflates.

"Well that's no fun."

The merman looks away, thinking things over, before he looks back to Antonio. "If you buy them for me in a legal way, I will let you kiss me."

Antonio's eyes widen in shock. "…What?"

"I like books, I want to honor them with payment." Lovino mumbles. "So if you do that…you can kiss me. Once." He notices a blush rise to Antonio's face, one that almost matches his own. "…Antonio…?"

"Deal!" Antonio exclaims, taking his hand. "Definite deal! Let's go look for a bookstore!"

"B-but the rumors-!"

"Can wait, I'm going to get that kiss as soon as possible!"

Lovino looks up at him, almost guiltily. "You…want a kiss that badly?"

Antonio grins at him. "More than you apparently know." He answers, going to move again but being stopped by Lovino. "Is something wrong?"

"Kiss me now." Lovino mumbles, his hand trembling in Antonio's.

"Well…I would love to, Lovi, I really would….but we can't do that in public, remember?" Antonio says. "Unless we were hidden, but I don't want to hide in some dark place to kiss you."

"Then when…?"

"When we have gathered our information and returned to the ship. Now come on, let's go find some books and names." Antonio says and Lovino smiles a little, following him.

A few hours later the two meet up with everyone else, empty handed. These 'people' who met the sea-with were always friends of friends of family of acquaintances. They also happen to all be in other countries. Because, well, that's just how rumors work when you get to the heart of them. After everyone compares notes and disperses on their own either on the ship or around town, Lovino and Antonio are left alone on deck.

"Such a horribly dead end…" Lovino mumbles in defeat. "I was so sure we would get somewhere…"

Antonio shrugs. "I don't know, I'd say you accomplished quite a bit today." He says, receiving a confused look. "You got a pirate to do something the legal way, and got a lot of books out of it." A grin comes to his lips. "It's been a long time, so it's pretty impressive."

Lovino blushes a little, looking at Antonio's lips. "…Yeah…impre-" He gulps nervously. "I-impressive."

"Ah, nervous are we?" Antonio smiles, placing a hand on his head. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Lovino nods, closing his eyes shyly. "I-I know…I just feel funny is all."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Antonio says, leaning forward and closing his eyes. He lingers in front of Lovino for a moment, a breath away from him, before finally closing the gap and lightly pressing his lips to Lovino's. There's no movement, no one pulls away and no one leans forward. It's a stalemate.

Antonio decides to give up and starts pulling away when Lovino quickly moves forward and throws his arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The action makes Antonio moan into his lips, immediately regretting how easy that was. Without a second thought, Antonio slides his tongue past the boy's wonderfully pliant lips. After a moment, but far too soon for Antonio's taste, they both pull away.

"That was…incredible." Antonio says, smiling. "I should do legal things more often." He blushes a little. "Er…I mean…if you ever…want to again."

Lovino bites his lower lip, looking down shyly. "It felt…better than I thought it would…" He mumbles. "I wouldn't…be opposed to doing that again."

Antonio grins, pulling him closer. "Could 'again' be right now, perhaps?"

Lovino blushes. "Again could be whenever you want."

"Excellent." Antonio leans down, capturing his lips in another kiss.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm trying to catch up on stuff, and I was actually making progress after finals until some bastard hit my dog. Now I'm waiting hand and foot on him because he can't walk, lest risk the chance of dislocating his hip again. ANYWAYS here's this. I'm sorry.


	19. His royal touch

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Nineteen: His Royal Touch**_

* * *

Lovino wakes up and looks over to Antonio. They haven't found the sea with yet, and a human only has so much time to live, to a mermaid their life is a flash in the pan. What if they don't find her in time? What if they find her and it's been so long that even if Lovino becomes human, Antonio dies before him anyways?

"Lovi…are you crying?" Antonio asks quietly, one eye opened and looking at him. "What's the matter?"

"Wh-what?" Lovino hisses, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Who the hell is crying, you idiot?"

The pirate laughs a little and pats him on the head. "Heh, alright then…what's got you so worked up in the morning?"

"…Nothing. It's nothing." He mumbles, earning a tight pinch of his cheek from a now annoyed Spaniard.

"Hey now, little brat, don't lie to me. I'm trying to be the understanding, gentlemanly lover here." Antonio groans, making Lovino stare at him for a minute before laughing.

"Taking advice from Francis? I must admit, knowing that has made me lose a little respect for you right now." Lovino teases and Antonio laughs a little.

"Well who else should I go to? You're difficult and Francis is the only one who has dealt with stubborn kids like you." Antonio points out.

"No more difficult than you." Lovino counters, moving closer and placing a quick kiss on Antonio's cheek. "N-now quite stalling and get up. The captain can't be late."

"Mmm, with such a kind gift from Lovi, how could I not?" Antonio teases, sliding out of bed and getting dressed. "This town seems to have no leads either…" He mumbles, a sad smile on his face. "I wonder if we'll ever find her…"

Lovino winces at his own fears being voiced by Antonio. "W-we'll find her…not just for us, but for Marcello and Feliciano too."

"Ahh, ever the doting big brother, huh?" Antonio teases, patting Lovino on the head. "Well, big brother, get ready and come with me. We need to make a plan on where to go next."

"I-I'm not that doting…" Lovino grumbles, slowly getting out of the bed to get dressed.

As with every other hotel they have stayed at, the group meets up in the hotel's bar. A closed meeting they achieve through bribing the owners. This time, unlike the rest, everyone looks to be in good spirits.

"Matthew! Tell Lovi the good news you have found!" Antonio commands, excitement in his voice.

Matthew smiles widely at the now confused prince. "We have found a very good lead this time! Countless people from here have said that on an island called Seychelles everyone is getting their wishes granted. From things like being able to have a child after many failed attempts, to great wealth, it's all happening there. They have been trying to keep it a secret though so others do not hoard in for it."

Lovino's eyes light up. "N-no way…Seychelles?"

"Yes! It is not too far from here, maybe a month or so!" Matthew explains. "Isn't this great?" He asks before pulling Lovino into a tight hug. "We've finally found her!"

Lovino's eyes wander over to Antonio and the two share an almost relieved smile as he hugs Matthew back. "That's great…this is truly great."

"Yes! Peter, soon we can live our lives together! Maybe you can become a merman like me and we can rule my father's kingdom!" Marcello says excitedly, holding onto the blushing blonde's hands. "I'm so happy!" He exclaims with a wide grin.

"Yeah! Me too!" Peter agrees, a matching grin on his face.

Feliciano clings to Ludwig. "We can get married!"

"W-well…actually…since we're both men we can't no matter what you are…" Ludwig points out and Feliciano pouts.

"We can get married in a non-legal way."

Ludwig smiles a little. "If that is what you want."

"Well everyone!" Antonio calls, getting the groups attention. "No use sitting here prattling on about our plans. Let's get going!" He says and everyone cheers, quickly heading out of the hotel.

"It seems like my brothers have pretty big plans, huh?" Lovino asks when he and Antonio are left alone in the bar.

"I'd be concerned if they didn't, with their attitudes." Antonio smiles. "What about you? Got any big plans?"

The merman blushes, looking away annoyed. "I don't need big plans. As long as I can live with you and our friends, I don't really care about the rest."

"Oh my, such a romantic declaration." Antonio teases, moving closer and whispering in his ear. "You're making my heart go aflutter."

"Sh-shut up." Lovino stutters, turning away and heading to the door. "Should you be taking your own advice and be hightailing it out of here as well?"

"Mm, I just wanted some time alone with you first." He points out and Lovino blushes even more.

"We can be alone all we want on the ship, idiot."

Quicker than Lovino has ever seen them move before, the ship sets sail and they are off to Seychelles. Everyone is celebrating; singing, drinking, dancing, everything you can think of. It's fun, of course, but as Lovino sings to Antonio's guitar playing he can't get rid of this almost desperate need to be alone with the man. Despite all the dancing and merriment surrounding him, Lovino's eyes keep wandering over to Antonio; his long fingers gliding over the guitar so easily, a peaceful smile settled on his lips, and a cautious sort of joy in his eyes. Everything about it is so unbelievably alluring.

Would it be weird to kiss him right now? It's not like anyone doesn't know they are together, and he doesn't hate the thought of kissing anymore. Perhaps just a quick one.

"Lovino, you're looking at him like you're about to pounce~!" Francis coos, making the boy go bright red.

"P-pounce? D-don't push your lecherous ways onto me!" Lovino stutters as Antonio looks at him curiously.

"Pounce, huh? Would you like to go somewhere alone?" Antonio asks, making Lovino go a brighter red.

"A-alone? Don't let Francis give you the wrong idea! I don't-!"

"I know, I know, but I would very much like to spend some time alone with you. Pouncing or not." Antonio says, smiling at him as he sets down his guitar and stands up. "Let's go." He takes Lovino's hand, leading him down to their room.

The two of them sit there for a few minutes and Antonio smiles. "So we're going to find her."

"It seems like a good lead." Lovino agrees, unable to keep his nervousness hidden. He has been alone with Antonio countless times, yet this time it seems uncomfortable.

"Yes, it does…" A hand comes up and cups Lovino's cheek. "We should celebrate."

Lovino blushes a little. "Celebrate…? Isn't that what we just did…?"

Antonio sighs. "Our own celebration. Methods of celebrating are limited with you…of course…but…I don't mind just doing this." He says, bringing Lovino's face to his for a kiss. Like the rest it's a chaste one, no tongues or movement, simply lips pressed together. Feeling Lovino sink into it, however, causes him to get bold and deepen the kiss. Moving their lips together, Antonio waits until they get a rhythm going before he slides his tongue in.

"Ah!" Lovino gasps, pushing him away. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Frustration spreads across Antonio's face. "It's simply my tongue, Lovi…" He whispers in the boy's ear as his hand settles on his thigh. "If you would permit me, I would very much like to use it."

A shiver runs down Lovino's spine. "A-ah…I guess…since the last thing wasn't so bad…we can try this…"

Antonio smirks. "Mm, that's a good boy." He praises, leaning down and pulling him into another kiss. Receiving no more resistance from Lovino, Antonio quickly deepens it, his tongue tracing every inch of the boy's mouth.

"Nnh…" Lovino moans, shivering as Antonio's hand begins to travel up and down his thigh. It feels good, really good, but strange as well. He wouldn't classify it as uncomfortable, simply unnerving. A strange mix between wanting more and wanting to run wells up inside him.

Antonio feels him tensing up and moves away, looking down at him curiously. "Are you alright, Lovi?"

"…Ah…um…well…it's just weird…" Lovino admits, making Antonio laugh a little.

"You truly are sheltered." The pirate teases, running his hand higher up his thigh before cupping a newly forming bulge in Lovino's pants. "If you would like me to take care of this, we can continue…but if you're scared we can stop."

Lovino flushes as he watches Antonio's hand. "Y-you're not going to…put anything…in-"

"No." Antonio says firmly. "I swear I won't. I just want to touch you, Lovi. It's painful to have something be yours, yet not be able to touch it."

Lovino bites his lower lip. "Alright…you can…do that. Th-this time." He mumbles, closing his eyes before Antonio begins to kiss him again, gently rubbing between his legs and savoring the moans coming from the boy. Laying Lovino down on the bed, Antonio's hands begin to wander over his body. It's gentle, agonizingly so for the both of them, but Antonio refuses to get caught up and scare Lovino off.

"Does it feel good?" Antonio asks, placing a light kiss on his neck.

"Nn…yes…" Lovino moans, arching up to his hand.

Antonio brings a hand down between Lovino's thighs and begins to stroke him again. "Ahh…it must feel very good." He teases. "Would it be alright if I did more than touching?"

Lovino looks at him confused. "Huh…? B-but you said-!"

"No, no, not that. I promise." Antonio says, unbuttoning his pants. "Let me show you."

Lovino goes bright red as Antonio's pants come off and his own are tugged away. "Antonio…" He mumbles, watching the man intently as he takes the boy's thighs in his hands and spreads them apart.

"It will feel good, I promise." Antonio whispers in his ear before grinding their hips together, earning him a loud moan from Lovino.

"N-nn! Antonio!" Lovino gasps as Antonio moves against him quicker, taking both of their members into his hand. The two continue, Lovino's hips now thrusting up towards Antonio's.

"K-kiss me." Antonio commands and Lovino looks up at him with glazed eyes.

"Y-yes…" Lovino moans, pulling him down into a kiss. They continue sharing quick little kisses as their hips move faster, until both finally reach their own climax.

Antonio kisses him again before getting up and grabbing a discarded sock to clean the mess on their stomachs up. "I love you, Lovi." He says, tossing the article of clothing to the floor.

"…That was my sock." Lovino grumbles in annoyance, glancing down at his legs. "…And you left marks on my thighs."

"Heh, seriously, you're going to complain right now?" Antonio laughs, pinching his cheek. "You're too cute. Now let's try this again; I love you."

"…Me too."

An arm wraps around Lovino's waist, pulling him close. "I can't think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you." Antonio whispers, making Lovino go bright red.

"M-me too…"

"Is that all you have to say? No romantic words for me?" The pirate teases and Lovino buries his face in his chest, muttering something Antonio can't hear. "Hm? What was that?"

"I-I said…I look forward to more of this touching thing." Lovino whispers and Antonio bursts into laughter.

"Lovi! That's not romantic, that's lewd!" He teases, pulling Lovino closer. "But if that's what you would like, then I'm more than happy to oblige."

Lovino gasps and Antonio rolls on top of him. "Wh-wha-? Not right now you oaf! Get off of me!"

* * *

A/N: Va-va-voom! A lead _and_ naughty stuff! Isn't this Antonio's lucky day?


	20. His royal wish

**The Pirates Treasure**

_**Chapter Twenty: His Royal Wish**_

* * *

They arrive on the large island and Lovino immediately goes into the water, enjoying the wet sand between his feet. He's been sailing on the sea, but how long has it been since he's actually been in it? "This place is nice." Lovino mumbles, wiggling his toes experimentally in the soft dirt.

"Ahh, never went into the ocean with bare feet, huh?" Antonio asks, walking up to him. "You can enjoy it all you want once we find her."

"Yes, Marcello, Feliciano and I will go search for her by water." Lovino says, looking to his brothers.

"Ah! We get to take our pants off!" Feliciano says excitedly, almost ripping the clothing off before diving into the water.

"Ah…" Marcello mumbles before letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, we should join him." He says, lowering his pants to the ground as he makes sure to keep himself covered with his shirt until he goes out into the water and his tail forms. "You next, brother!" The boy hollers to Lovino, tossing his now soaked shirt at the man.

"Brat." Lovino groans and looks to Antonio. "Um…"

Antonio looks at him confused for a second. "Oh! Oh right!" He turns to the other men. "Look away, now!" His orders are immediately obeyed as everyone turns to look at the trees behind them. "There you go, Lovi."

Lovino's eyes narrow. "You as well, pervert."

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Antonio points out before Lovino chucks his little brothers wet shirt at him.

"Damnit look away!" Lovino commands and Antonio sighs, turning towards the trees as well so the merman can take off his clothing and run into the water. "We'll return soon!" The eldest of the brothers calls before diving under the water, his tail splashing their ship's side with the movement.

"Ahh, it's been so long I had almost forgotten how beautiful that tail was…" Antonio muses, smiling as the princes disappear.

"So what do we do as we wait?" Francis asks, looking to Antonio.

"Is Seychelles simply one island?" Matthew asks, getting everyone's attention. "I mean…none of us know a lot about this place…and this island looks devoid of other humans…so…"

Antonio looks into the woods, seeing a large tortoise go by at its own leisure. "Hm…Matthew, you have a point."

"Antonio!" A familiar voice calls from the water and the group looks over to see Lovino close to the shore, his tail only partially in the shallow waters. "Gather boats and follow us. There seem to be one hundred and fifteen islands to Seychelles."

Antonio walks up to him in the shallow water and kneels down in front of the merman. "How can you be sure?"

"We are not the only mermaids in the world, Antonio." Lovino points out, gesturing behind himself. "The ones who grew up here have informed us of these facts. Some have even spoken to humans, as a matter of fact."

"They just willingly gave this information up to you?" Antonio asks, reaching out and pulling a small shell out of the merman's hair.

Lovino blushes and looks away. "I am a prince, Antonio. My people tell me what I ask them to."

"Such a beloved prince." Antonio teases, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Wh-what are you doing? There are people watching you imbecile! I do not wish to partake in…" Lovino frowns, trying to think of the word. "Group…displays of affection!"

Antonio twitches. "That is not what you mean, for I would never allow a group to ever touch you. You meant public, and I can't help it when you are so beautiful as a merman." He says, looking the man over.

"S-stop giving me that look! It is unnevering!" Lovino yells, backing up towards the deeper waters.

"I believe you mean unnerving, Lovi." Antonio teases, following him.

"Captain! Flirt later!" Matthew hollers, rowing a boat to him and Lovino. "We have readied our row boats, Lovino.

Lovino nods. "Good, now everyone follow us." He orders before grabbing Antonio's arm and pulling him down for a small kiss.

Antonio smirks a little as they pull apart. "Such a kind prince."

"Sh-shut up and follow us!" Lovino huffs, going back to the deep water and swimming with his brothers. The group travels for what feels like hours until finally Marcello pokes his head up.

"We have found her!" He exclaims and everyone cheers. "Lovino had to beg and plead with a sea turtle for the answer….but…we did it!"

Antonio raises a brow. "A sea turtle? He can talk with animals?"

Marcello stares at him for a minute before laughing. "Of course not! However, the prince of mermaid can be understood by other creatures in the ocean. The turtle led us there."

"Well, lead the way!" Gilbert orders. "It's fricken hot up here!"

Marcello rolls his eyes and leads them to a cave off of one of the islands. Bringing his legs back out he joins Peter's row boat and guides them all inside until they reach a large flat rock. "She is here." He says before they all get out and meet up with Lovino and Feliciano.

Quickly Antonio, Ludwig, and Peter hand their coats over to the princes to cover themselves before laughter can be heard. It's not a hateful or evil kind of laughter, but a truly amused sound that is pleasant to hear.

"Such gentlemanly pirates, how pleasant!" A woman's voice calls from a hidden place.

"Please come out, Seawitch." Lovino says and a sigh is heard.

"I suppose it won't hurt." Out from behind a large rock comes a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and tanned skin. "It is nice to meet you all. I'm the sea witch you have been searching the world over for…but you may call me Michelle."

Everyone visibly relaxes. It's truly a sea witch. No pranks, no false hopes, she's truly what they needed.

"You're pretty strong." Lovino muses, staring at her. "I can almost feel it emanating off of you."

"To grant wishes, one must be very powerful." Michelle says, a smile on her face. "I studied hard to become so powerful that I may help others."

Feliciano smiles. "So you're not evil? That's great!"

"She's not good, either." Lovino points out. "Are you, Michelle?"

Michelle giggles. "I am not what you would call a textbook good, nor a textbook bad. I'm simply what I am; a sea witch who grants wishes for a price."

"You know what we are here for, don't you?" Antonio asks, breaking the stare down between Lovino and the girl.

Michelle looks at Antonio slightly annoyed. "Yes, I do. However…you coming to me is a waste." Her gaze goes back to Lovino. "It is strange that you have not realized it yourself. Obviously your father never wanted you to know a certain secret that all mermaids possess."

"Why do you keep staring at brother?" Marcello asks, looking at the two with distaste.

"Those with the most power will always keep their eyes on one another." Michelle says and Lovino nods.

"That is right. I won't take my eyes off of you until we leave here."

"And I you, 1st prince Lovino." She says. "Now, you want to ask if you can become human, correct?" Michelle asks, looking to Lovino. "Marcello wishes to make Peter a merman…and Feliciano doesn't care which happens to him so long as he can be with Ludwig. Marcello's wish is a different case…but yours and Feliciano's can be solved even without my help."

"I will give you whatever you want." Marcello says and Lovino twitches.

"Are you an idiot? Learn how to make a deal, Marcello!" The eldest prince fumes, hitting his brother on the head.

"I don't want anything from you, Marcello…I would like to simply make a deal; he shall be turned into one of you in return for a signed document guaranteeing my safety from your kingdom." Michelle says, looking from Marcello to Lovino. "Signed by the eldest, of course."

"Deal. So long as you never come to our kingdom." Lovino agrees.

Hmmm…I see. Then I have yet another deal to make with you when it is your turn." Michelle smiles. "For there is something there I want more than anything in the world."

Lovino eyes her suspiciously. "Grant my brother's wish and we will see if you get what you desire from out kingdom."

Michelle nods and takes Peter's hand, bringing him into the water behind them. She chants something and a bright light shines around the boy. Ignoring his increasingly pained breaths she continues until he lets out a loud scream before falling into the water.

"Peter!" Marcello yells and runs towards them, only to be stopped by a gust of wind Michelle calls upon.

"A human becoming a mermaid is a painful thing, Marcello. He is not dying, simply changing." Michelle explains, her eyes focused on the struggling boy under water. "I assure you he will be alright. I've actually done this spell quite a few times."

Marcello glares. "I don't care, let me at least be near him if he's in pain!" He pleads, his words falling on deaf ears.

"Peter will be fine." Michelle says. "I care about my clients, Marcello, I do not cheat them and I do not hurt them unnecessarily."

Marcello ignores her and runs towards the water when he sees a pale hand rise and grasp at air. "Peter!"

"Stay back!" Michelle yells, slamming him into a rock.

"Do not touch my brother!" Lovino warns, glaring at her.

"If he interferes it will not work and Peter will die. Keep him in line." Michelle explains before Peter finally brings his head above water. "Ahh, there you are." She smiles sweetly at the boy. "How are you feeling?"

Peter frowns. "A bit strange…but not in pain…so that's good, right?"

"Very good." Michelle agrees before looking to Marcello. "He cannot turn his tail into legs for a few months, so if you wish to be near him now come to the water." She says, leaving for the two to be alone.

"I can't tell if she's kind or mean…" Marcello mumbles, hugging Peter to him.

"She is very kind." Peter says, smiling at Marcello. "The entire time I was under the water I could hear her calm voice in my ear."

Michelle pouts. "I already said I am not black and white, Marcello. The rules are simply there for a reason." She explains before smiling at Lovino and Feliciano. "So now it is time for the eldest princes to get what they want. Tell me, though, do you insist on being human?"

"I don't want Antonio to be a merman." Lovino says quickly. "He is a pirate, to be part of our kingdom would be an inconvenience to him."

"Ah, yes, you simply don't want him to die before you." Michelle goes up to Lovino and gently takes his wrist. "Have you never heard of the power in mermaids blood?"

"Our blood?" Lovino asks, intrigued.

"That's right, your blood has the ability to make a human immortal. A human found this out long ago, but because he loved the mermaid he discovered it by, he decided to write off all claims of it as a legend." Michelle explains, looking to Ludwig. "You are actually not the first human to find and love a mermaid. His, however, was not royalty so he didn't know most of the things these three have taught you all. It's interesting a normal mermaid would know something so vital when the princes did not." She says and smiles at Lovino. "Nonetheless all you must do is have those who wish to stay with you drink your blood. Not much, a few drops in their wine would be enough."

Everyone stares at the woman surprised. It's almost like a slap in the face, really. They spent so much time worried about death when the solution was right under their noses! To travel the whole world for such a simple solution is infuriating.

"Ah…how simple…" Lovino mumbles, twitching. "So what do you want from the kingdom?"

"A woman." Michelle answers. "A woman from the seas around Monaco. We met long ago, but I never asked her to join me when I left. I would like if perhaps Marcello could speak to her on my behalf and see if she may join me now." She explains shyly and Francis gasps.

"L'amour comes to all, I see! How beautiful!" The blonde coos.

"We understand." Lovino says. "Marcello will speak to her on your behalf."

"I will?" Marcello asks and Lovino looks at him annoyed. "I-I mean…I will!"

Michelle's eyes light up and her lips curl up into a warm smile. "Thank you, princes. I wish you all luck with your desires." She says, bowing to the boys before taking her leave. Once she vanishes the cave is filled with a thick quietness.

"So…um…blood, huh?" Gilbert asks awkwardly, breaking the tense silence. "I guess the only question is…who is willing to drink it?"

Lovino nods. "I'm willing to give it to any of you."

"Me as well!" Feliciano says and Marcello nods.

"Before I go I can spare some."

"I'll be doing it obviously." Antonio says and Ludwig nods. "Me as well."

"Birdie and I too!" Gilbert announces, receiving a half-hearted pout from Matthew.

"Don't just decide for others!"

* * *

A/N: I hope this solution doesn't piss anyone off. I had it in mind through the whole series, actually. Ever since I saw it in a natsume yuujincho episode. But yeah, I didn't want Antonio or Ludwig to become mermaids because at least for Antonio he wants to live life as a pirate. I also didn't want the boys to become human because, come on, mermaids are awesome. ANYWAYS, yeah, next chapter will be the last. I'm working on it right now, actually so I can move on to my next Pirate!Spain story. Also, no, I do not feel bad about shamelessly throwing my new ship of seychelles and monaco in here randomly.


	21. His royal joy

**The Pirate's Treasure**

_**Chapter Twenty One: His Royal Joy**_

* * *

Lovino floats around in the water as he and his brothers watch the humans drink wine with their blood in it. He's trying not to show his disgust, but seriously, how do you not when men and even a woman are doing such a gross thing? Will Joan's child also want immortality? And of course if they fall in love with someone they will want it as well…

"Do you think the humans will go overboard with this?" Marcello asks, coming up beside his brother.

The eldest prince laughs a little. "I was just thinking about that…I would imagine Joan's children might…"

"I am beginning to see why father kept it from us. If it gets out we will be hunted and possibly even killed. Or kept and bled. Both of which are far more dangerous than the jewels created from our tears." Marcello mumbles.

"The kings chose wisely on what they would and would not tell." Lovino says, looking to Feliciano in Ludwig's arms. "Feliciano did as well."

Marcello smiles. "Yes! Feliciano has brains with that cute face of his!"

Lovino laughs a little. "Thank god."

Marcello nods before looking out into the ocean where Peter is waiting. "We should go. I am planning on introducing him to father and then keeping good on our word to Michelle."

Lovino nods, patting his youngest brother on the head. "Be careful out there, Marcello."

Marcello smiles and pulls his brother into a tight hug. "I will come see you all again when Peter is better. Perhaps I shall bring father as-!"

"NO." Lovino says quickly and Marcello laughs.

"Immortality means that he will have to meet him someday. I know you do not intend to never see father again." Marcello points out and Lovino sighs.

"I was thinking in the second millennia." Lovino mumbles.

"Good luck with that brother." Marcello teases before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will see you again."

Lovino smiles sadly. "Yes, until then don't be stupid." He says and Marcello smiles sweetly at him before disappearing underwater.

"Lovi!" Antonio calls and Lovino doesn't respond. Sighing, Antonio takes off his boots and walks from the sand bar to the edge where the man is floating in the deeper waters. "You plan on sleeping out here?" He asks as his hand falls on the merman's head.

Lovino blushes a little. "I-I am coming to land…I just didn't want to be around a group of humans drinking me and my brothers blood."

Antonio laughs. "Don't you mean you wanted to spend as much time as you could with your brother before he left?" He asks, cupping the man's face.

"Well…" Lovino mumbles, moving closer to Antonio. "Should you sit so close to the edge?" He asks, changing the subject. "What if you fell off?"

"I can swim, Lovi…and even if I couldn't, you're right here to save me." Antonio teases before a pair of hands shoot up and grab his shirt collar, pulling him down into a kiss and off the reef. He lets out a small noise of surprise at the sudden act, but quickly wraps his arms around Lovino's waist and allows the merman to keep them afloat.

Once Lovino decides to end the kiss he lets go of Antonio's shirt and wraps his arms around his waist. "If you wrap your arms around my shoulders I can keep you up better." He suggests and Antonio laughs a little, doing as he says.

"Are you glad you are not human?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods.

"So very glad. I wouldn't easily be able to see my family were it not for being what I am." Lovino says before pouting a little. "And the effort it takes to swim with legs is awful. It's only useful for those who wish to exorcism."

Antonio stares down at Lovino confused for a second before laughing. "Exercise, Lovi, its exercise."

Lovino blushes. "Sh-shut up! They sound the same and I'm getting better!"

Antonio grins, running his fingers through Lovino's hair. "Better is fine, but if you stopped altogether it would be a shame. Nothing is cuter then when you mess up words." He teases, kissing the stray curl on Lovino's head.

"Ahh!" Lovino gasps, involuntarily pulling Antonio closer. "D-don't touch that…out here…"

Antonio stares at the curl confused. Does his curl really feel that good? More importantly, had Antonio been missing out on a goldmine this whole time? "Um…Lovi…" He begins before realizing something; why ask when he could simply find out? "Why don't I take your mind off of Marcello?" The pirate whispers in Lovino's ear. "The ship is empty right now; you could make as much noise as you want."

Lovino goes bright red, his fingers twitching over the small of Antonio's back. "A-ah…well…I guess…if you're going to twist my leg."

Antonio lets the small blunder slide and his smirk grows. "I plan to do a lot with your legs." He teases, making Lovino gasp and push him back up onto the higher part of the reef.

"G-give me your shirt so I can leave the water with clothes on." Lovino commands, crawling onto the reef beside him.

"But of course, can't have others seeing what's beneath this…" Antonio says, running a hand up his tail before it changes to legs. Standing up, Antonio quickly rids himself of his shirt and hands it to Lovino. "There you go, my coat is on land if you would like it when we get there."

"I would." Lovino says simply, standing in the luckily oversized shirt.

Antonio leads the way until he notices Lovino stumbling, his legs shaking beneath him. "Ah, right, it's difficult to walk after you first change, right?"

"O-only because I haven't done it much…" Lovino pouts, frustrated with his own imbalance.

"I'm sure after a few more times you will be a pro. Until then, however, allow me to indulge you my prince." Antonio says, scooping Lovino up in his arms and carrying him to land.

"Wha-! D-don't do such embarrassing things!" Lovino whines, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck.

"You carried me in the water, why can't I on land?" Antonio counters, stopping to let Lovino put on his coat before picking him up again and smiling at the others as he heads to the ship.

"Well, someone's getting lucky!" Gilbert teases and Matthew laughs a little.

"Getting lucky is only natural when celebrating." The blonde points out, making Gilbert smirk.

"Is it now?" The Prussian asks, amused at the blush spreading across Matthew's cheeks.

Antonio ignores them, and from Lovino's lack of freaking out he assumes that he didn't hear them. They soon make it to the bedroom, where Antonio lets Lovino down so he can stand. He quickly leans down, before Lovino even gets balanced, and begins kissing him. Lovino lets out a small noise of surprise at the sudden act but closes his eyes and sinks into it, returning the affection with ease. Antonio brings his hands up to Lovino's shoulders, sliding his coat off the man and letting it drop at their feet. He takes a moment to look at the dripping Lovino over for a moment before he moves in again, licking at his chest through the wet fabric.

"Mnn…" Lovino moans, closing his eyes and bringing a hand up to rest in Antonio's hair.

Enjoying the sounds coming from above him, Antonio sucks on the skin through the fabric before he slides it off. "Yes, you look much better like this." Antonio teases, removing his own clothing as he pushes them towards the bed. They fall with an unceremonious thud onto the mattress and Antonio climbs on top of Lovino. "Much, much better." He whispers, watching Lovino go bright red.

"That foolish mouth of yours should be put to better use than spouting nonsense." Lovino says, pulling him into a kiss. A small smile forms against Lovino's lips as Antonio takes over, grinding their hips together. He lets Lovino continue his assault on the Spaniard's mouth until he's finally out of breath, leaving the pirate to test his curiosity.

Moving swiftly so Lovino doesn't catch on and stop him, Antonio grabs the stray curl on his forehead and licks it. Immediately upon contact Lovino squirms beneath him, his hand tightly clasped over his mouth to hold back a moan. That's not the reaction Antonio wants, though. Gently taking Lovino's hands into his, Antonio pins him to the bed and begins an assault of the strange curl of hair.

Lovino gasps, his back arching up towards Antonio as the man sucks on his curl. He trembles, moaning when Antonio begins to grind up against him as well. Before long, Antonio has reduced Lovino to a flushed and breathless mess. Smirking triumphantly, the pirate brings a bottle of lubrication out and coats his fingers.

"Lovino, there is something I would love to try with you." Antonio whispers in his ear before licking the curl again. "Would you please listen to it?"

Lovino stares up at him with a dazed look on his face. "You wish to try the last manner of sex we have not done, correct?" He asks and Antonio nods. "If…if it doesn't feel good you will stop, right?"

"I will stop at any point you want me to, Lovino." Antonio says in earnest. He wants this like crazy, of course, but there's no joy in making Lovino do something he doesn't enjoy himself.

Lovino gives him the final okay and closes his eyes. Francis explained it to him and it was terrifying. However, everything else they have done has felt good, so he will place his trust in Antonio to do this right. "Please be gentle." He mumbles and Antonio smiles sweetly at him.

"I would never dream of being anything but." Antonio mumbles, bringing his coated fingers to Lovino's entrance as he takes the boy's curl back into his mouth. He waits until Lovino relaxes some before he slides the first finger in. Continuing with this method, Antonio manages to get all three fingers in without hurting Lovino too much. Placing a kiss on the man's forehead, Antonio begins to move his fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves Francis told him about; Lovino was not the only one to be taught by the Frenchman after all.

Lovino bites his lower lip, keeping his eyes closed. It doesn't hurt anymore as much as it just feels strange, so there is no real reason to tell Antonio to stop. He's admittedly disappointed though, there's nothing pleasurable in this form of sex. Or so he thinks, until Antonio's fingers rub against nerves he didn't know he had. "Ahhh!" He moans, finding himself bucking his hips up towards the Spaniard.

Antonio smirks, his pace quickening as he hits the spot each time. Once Lovino begins to buck his hips with Antonio's pace, he decides to take his fingers out. "Are you ready, Lovi?" He asks, positioning himself at the man's entrance.

Lovino nods, his face more flushed than before. "Y-yes…hurry…" He mumbles weakly, shyly spreading his legs further apart.

"Gracias, my querido." Antonio whispers, slowly entering Lovino. Once the two wait for Lovino to adjust, Antonio begins to move his hips. It's slow and awkward at first until he finds the sensitive spot again.

"Mm! Faster, Antonio!" Lovino gasps, starting to move his hips with Antonio's. It's good, surprisingly good, and he almost feels bad for making Antonio wait so long to do it. Keyword, of course, being almost.

Antonio takes Lovino's hips into his hands and thrusts into him faster, moaning at the friction. Once their pace is set, Antonio brings a hand to Lovino's member and begins to stroke in time with their movements. Their breathing grows shallow, bodies trembling with pleasure until finally they both reach their release. Placing one last kiss on Lovino's lips, Antonio lies next to him, using his still damp shirt to wipe them both clean. "So…is it safe to say we can do that again?"

Lovino blushes and rolls onto his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow embarrassed. "Yes…" He mumbles, seeing the smile on Antonio's face from the corner of his eye. "You damned spoiled pirate."

"I have spoiled my treasure, and now it is my treasure's turn to spoil me." Antonio responds, pulling covers over them both.

"Don't think for a second you are done spoiling me." Lovino huffs.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping. Now or in a thousand years." Antonio says, smiling. "Which we have." He notices a hesitant look come over Lovino's face and strokes his hair. "Do not worry, I have ordered everyone to keep quiet about mermaid's blood. None of them want your kind hurt, either."

Lovino smiles a little. "Good. Then let's hope everyone lives a happy eternity."

Antonio pulls him into his arms. "I have no doubt they will."

For the next few hundred years the pirate crews continued with their lives as usual. When piracy was finally limited, and boats grew stronger, they all decided to retire from that life. Joan had a few children and as per their own wishes, allowed them to grow old with the people they fell in love with. Her and Francis lived in France, moving and changing their identities every twenty years or so until they finally decided to buy an island in Seychelles. They are now fairly close to Michelle and the mermaid from Monaco she fell in love with. Joan and Francis are now expecting a set of twins.

Matthew has become a historian, one of the best since he lived through most of it, and Gilbert changes his job every few decades, nothing keeping his interest any longer than that. Ludwig and Feliciano married as soon as it became legal, even adopting children every few centuries. Marcello and Peter are living well with the king of the sea, Romulus. Their father has met everyone, much to Lovino's initial protest, and hit it off quite well with Antonio.

The years have changed Antonio a lot. After leaving pirate life, Antonio grew softer in his ways and even took up gardening. He and Lovino own a small island off of Spain, and island Michelle made them for the price of receiving fresh vegetables from Antonio's gardens once a month. The deal was made a little less than a month ago, and in preparation the two have been searching for a boat.

Sadly, Antonio is very picky.

"God DAMNIT Antonio!" Lovino groans as they go through their fourth boat lot that day. "You cannot have a pirate ship, get with the times and buy a fast boat!"

Antonio looks over to him slightly annoyed. "Look here, Lovi, just because you have some strange speeding obsession doesn't mean I do. I want a big boat."

"You want a pirate ship. If you don't pick out a boat here I will buy one and you will have to shut your damn mouth and accept it."

"Are you aware of how unbelievably uncute you are being?" The Spaniard asks, being ignored by Lovino.

"Ah! That one!" Lovino exclaims, running to a large boat. "It looks fast, a lot better than the stupid fishing boat we have right now to get to the island."

Antonio stares at the ship and notices something; on the side, in large font, is the name Kirkland. An amused smile comes to his lips. "So eyebrows is doing well, too. How nice."

Lovino looks at him confused before Antonio wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Hm?"

"Alright, Lovi, let's get that one." Antonio says, smiling at Lovino. "And I know just what to call it!"

A few weeks later Antonio and Lovino drive the boat to Michelle's island where the rest of their old friends are waiting for them. Once they dock Lovino gets out, blushing brightly as Antonio comes down with a big grin. Across the side of the boat, in large letters reads 'The Pirate's Treasure'.

"You're so damn, cheesy…I miss the hardened criminal." Lovino grumbles and Antonio laughs.

"I would have named it that then, too. Just to piss you off." Antonio says, playfully pinching his cheeks. "Mi querido~!"

* * *

A/N: Didn't know how to end it. Went with cheesy. Regret nothing. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! This story actually has over FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS! FOUR! HUNDRED! HOW!? I love you beautiful bastards. Anyways, I'm off to go make another Pirate!Spain story! (It's an addiction, leave me alone.)


End file.
